Bulletproof
by Jude Quincy
Summary: [Sequel to Getting It] Two years later, everything seems perfect in Jude Harrison’s life. But how long will that last? R & R, please!
1. Freeze Frame

**"Bulletproof"**  
_Sequel to "Getting It"_

---

**A/N** - Hey again! You guys knew I couldn't stay away! lol. Here's the (not so) long awaited sequel to "Getting It." Enjoy :3

Quick back-story! "Bulletproof" takes place 2 years after "Getting It." Jude is now 19. She and Tom have been dating since her 17th birthday. The press had a field day a few months after that when they snapped a picture of them kissing. However, since she's been legal, they're not afraid to show their affection in public.

Sadie left university soon after getting there to pursue her acting career, which has yet to take off. Vic is still dating Don. Jude is busy with Tom, so she's not angry with her mom about it anymore. Plus, Stuart and Yvette got married soon after Jude's 17th birthday. They now have a 16-month old baby--Joshua James Harrison, or JJ.

Jude finished her sophomore album, then took a break from her career to help Tom with his solo album, which is currently under works. She decided not to go to university right now. Vic threw a fit until Jude reminded her mom that Sadie isn't at university.

Everything seems perfect in Jude Harrison's life. But how long will that last?

Enjoy, everyone!

**-JQ-**

**DISCLAIMER** – I don't own Instant Star. But I do own Getting It AND Bulletproof. :3

---

**Chapter One...Freeze Frame**

---

Jude stepped into Studio A, two cups of coffee in hand---one with cream and one with sugar. She handed the sugared one to Kwest and the other to Tom, who were both sitting at the sound board, looking very stressed out.

"Thanks, Jude," her boyfriend grinned at her over the rim of the cup.

"Yeah, thanks," Kwest added, fiddling with some controls on the sound board in front of him. They were fixing some back tracks for Tom's newest song. She sat down on the table next to Tom.

"How's it coming, guys?" Jude asked, grabbing the headphones from the table and putting them on. She listened for a little while, her head bobbing in time. She pulled them off slowly, resting them around her neck. "Sounds great, Tommy."

He pressed his lips together in a tight smile. "For no sleep in a week? Yeah, it sounds pretty damn good." The three of them shared a laugh.

Jude turned to Kwest. "Seriously, though. Try boosting the treble on this one. I think it'll make it easier to hear his voice."

Kwest nodded. "True, but Tom needs to sing that one a little louder. Maybe we can tweak the lyrics later?"

"Yeah," she agreed.

"I hate to break up this party." They all looked up at the new voice standing in the doorway. Darius was grinning at them. "But I gotta lock up tonight. How many of you workaholics are staying here tonight?"

The three of them shared a look and then they all raised their hands. A bemused expression crossed their boss' face.

"I never thought I see this group working like this---Jude as the mixer, Kwest as the producer, and T as the artist?" He shook his head in disbelief, chuckling. "See you guys in the morning."

" 'Night, Darius," Jude chimed in as he left them to their work once more.

"You guys really staying here all night?" Kwest asked, adjusting the volume on the instrumentals.

Jude looked at Tom and grinned. "Are we going to your place tonight?"

"When are you just gonna move all your stuff in?" he asked seriously, taking her hand in his. "You spend every night there anyway."

She shrugged and leaned into him, kissing him softly on the lips. "I don't know."

"Guys," Kwest groaned, covering his eyes. "Save it. We have work to do."

"Aww, Kwest is jealous, 'cause he's not getting any sweet lovin'," Jude teased, smirking at him.

He frowned at her. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Who says I'm not?"

"Dude, you spend all your time here with us," Tom reminded him.

"Exactly," Kwest said, nudging Jude's side and raising his eyebrows suggestively. Jude burst out laughing.

"Kwest, not funny." Tom narrowed his eyes at his best friend. "So not funny."

"Your girl seemed to think it was." Tom glared at him and Jude sobered up quickly, a sorry look on her face.

"Sorry, Tommy." She pressed her lips firmly against his in apology.

"Forgiven," he muttered, when they parted. Kwest made fake gagging noises and they all laughed.

"But seriously, we should get to work," Kwest insisted. "Some of us actually need sleep."

"Oh, the unfortunate," Jude joked, shoving him in the arm playfully.

Just then, Jude's cell phone began to play 'Time to Be Your 21.' The two guys cracked up. They loved it when her songs played as her ring tone.

She made a face and flipped her phone open. "Hello?"

"Jude, it's Sadie." Her sister sounded very panicked.

"Hey, Sade. What's up?" she asked, leaning back against the glass wall.

"Jude, you need to get home. It's Mom."

She leaned forward, eyebrow creased in worry. "What is it, Sadie? What's wrong with her?"

"I just found her...here. Please, just get home."

Jude took a deep breath, trying not to freak out. "Sadie, calm down. It's gonna take me a few minutes to get there. Just tell me what's wrong."

Sadie lost it. "I don't know, Jude! She was just laying there! And then I walked in...and I saw her...and...Oh, God. I hope she's not dead!" Jude could hear her sister start to sob over the phone.

"Sadie, hang on. I'll be right there." She flipped her phone shut and looked at Tom and Kwest who were both staring at her, apprehension on their faces. "It's my Mom. Something's wrong. I have to get home."

"I'll take you," Tom offered, grabbing his coat from the table. Jude bolted out the door before anyone could say anything else and Tom followed her silently. Hopping in his Viper, Tom started his car and pulled out of the parking lot.

Jude felt the tears stinging her eyes. "Oh, my God, Tommy! What if she's dead! I don't know what I'd do. I didn't even say 'I love you' to her today. And now she's gonna die and I'll never get to say it again. Oh, my God. I'm nineteen and I'm gonna lose my mom. What happened to her? Oh, God. Oh, God." She started hyperventilating, salty tears falling from her eyes.

Tom set a hand delicately on her knee. "Jude, it's gonna be okay. I promise."

---

**A/N** - I know, I know. I'm evil. :3

15 reviews to get the update. :-D Anyone who can guess which Alexz Johnson song I took the title from gets to know what's up with Vic before I post! (This goes for every chapter in this story!)

Love,  
**JQ**


	2. Bitter Pill to Swallow

**A/N - **Hey, everyone. There was a little confusion with titles/songs/whatever. I was looking for the chapter title's song. Anyhow, since it was a little confusing, I posted this chapter early. And from now on, it's the Alexz Johnson song the _chapter _title is from to get the preview:-D

Enjoy, and review!

**-JQ-**

---

**Chapter Two…Bitter Pill to Swallow**

---

Tom pulled his Viper into the Harrison's driveway, idling it as Jude hopped out the passenger-side door. "Be back," she muttered, darting for her house.

"Jude! Is that you?" Sadie's blonde head popped out from behind the corner, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Sadie, where's Mom?" she demanded, running over to her sister.

"She's in here. I called the paramedics, but they're not here yet. I'm worried, Jude!" Sadie led her over to the kitchen, where Victoria was sprawled out across the linoleum floor. Her hair was tousled and her face was lying in a fresh pool of dark red blood.

"Mom!" Jude screeched, rushing over to her side. "Sadie, what happened!"

"I don't know! I came home and found her like this! I called you and then called the ambulance. She was holding this…" Sadie held up an empty Tylenol bottle, worry in her face.

"Oh, God. Mom…Mom…Wake up!" She shook Vic, urging her to wake up.

But it was no use. Victoria was completely out of it.

"It's not supposed to be like this, Jude." Sadie choked back a sob. "She's our mom. She's supposed to take care of us. Not the other way around."

"How did I not see this coming?" Jude moaned, collapsing on the floor next to her unconscious parent.

Sadie sneered. "Oh, like you would. You're never home, anymore. You're out with Tom or at the studio. It's all about you…it always has been."

"Oh, don't turn this on me, Sadie! You're the one who gave up on university for your stupid _acting career_. Yeah, how's _that_ coming!" she taunted, hitting a nerve.

"Shut up, Jude!" Sadie took a step toward her sister, daring her to open her mouth again.

"Excuse me?" The two sisters spun around at the sound of a new voice. They rushed to the front door where a paramedic was standing, gurney in hand.

"This way," Jude ushered him in, showing him to Victoria.

"Thank you," he muttered, waving another EMT in. The two of them strapped Vic to the gurney and carried her out without another word.

"Would one of you like to come in the ambulance?" The first paramedic asked. "Only one."

Jude nodded at her sister. "Go ahead, Sadie. Tom's waiting outside for me."

"Of course," she scoffed. Sadie followed the man out to the ambulance, hopping in the back. Jude sighed and made her way out to Tom's Viper.

"What's going on, Jude. I saw your mom," Tom questioned as Jude got back in his car.

She broke down. "Tommy, she took a whole bottle of pills. She won't wake up and…Sadie…she… She blames this all on me. And…and…Oh, God. She can't die. She just can't. It's not fair. I didn't even get to see her today, and now I might never get to talk to her again!"

Tom sighed. "Jude…hang on, girl. We'll get you to the hospital and everything will be fine."

"How do you know, Tommy?" she growled, not really angry with Tom, but angry with the world.

"I just do."

---

Tom and Jude stepped into the hospital, searching for Sadie.

"Miss Harrison?" Jude turned around at the mention of her name. A short, plump nurse with soft brown hair was standing behind her, clipboard in hand.

"I'm Jude," she informed her.

"Right. My name is Elena. Your sister is down in ICU, with your mother. I was told to notify you that you could go see her when you get here. But…" Nurse Elena glanced over Jude's shoulder at Tom. "Just you."

Jude nodded. "Okay. Thank you." The nurse smiled and went back to the station.

Tom put his arm around her waist, pulling her in for a tight hug. "I'll wait here, Jude. Just keep me posted, okay?"

"I will," she promised, hugging him back.

---

Sadie wiped her eyes dry for the tenth time since she'd taken her seat next to Victoria. "Mom, why did you do this? You were happy. You and Don were happy. You were finally getting to enjoy your life. What made you do this?"

Sadie laughed. "This is something I'd expect from Jude, not you. You're way too strong for this." She sighed. "I just wish I knew why you did this. Everything was perfect…for once."

"Sadie?" Jude's soft voice drifted in from the open door behind her.

"Yeah?" she replied, not turning around.

"How is she?" she asked tentatively.

"They pumped her stomach, but she's still unresponsive. Her vitals seem fine, but she won't wake up. The doctors say we just have to wait for her to decide she wants to be conscious again." Sadie still wouldn't look at her sister.

Jude settled herself in the other chair next to her mother, sighing deeply. "Sadie…"

"What?"

"Let's not fight, alright? At least for Mom. She needs us to be strong."

Sadie nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Look, I know I'm not home as much as I should be. But…that's no reason for Mom to do this, is it?"

"No," Sadie said. "And that's what's been getting to me. Why would she do this?"

"I don't know," Jude admitted.

---

**A/N - **Why _would_ Vic do this:-D Review and tell me which song "**Bitter Pill to Swallow**" is from…(easy one this time!) You'll get a hint as to why Vic did it!

**25** reviews for the next update!

Love,

**JQ**


	3. Breathe Me 'Til Your Last Breath

**A/N** - Hey, there! I didn't expect such fast reviews. lol. At any rate, I hope everyone got their preview. I sent it to everyone who guessed "Who Am I Fooling?" If that was you…Congrats!

This chapter is kinda weird. I tried to keep everyone in character, but it was tough. Remember that Vic is in trouble, so everyone is at their wits end. :3 Sorry I ended it when I did. But you'll see why I did. If everyone doesn't hate me, I'll trying and post another chapter in the early morning tomorrow :-D

Enjoy and review!  
**-JQ-**

---

**Chapter Three…Breathe Me 'til Your Last Breath**

---

Don paced outside Victoria's room, debating whether or not to go in. Sadie had called him a few minutes ago, informing him that their mother was in the hospital because she overdosed on painkillers.

God, Vic! How could you do this to yourself!

"Don?" Jude's blonde head popped out into the hallway, eyeing him with a very worried look.

"Hey, there," he muttered, trying to calm down.

"You coming in? I'm sure she'd want you here." Jude smiled at him, leading him toward the door. "I'm glad Sadie called. I almost forgot and then we thought you should be here."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Don stepped into her room, gasping. Victoria was lying helplessly in the hospital bed, tubes strapped to every inch of her skin. Something to help her breathe, something to help her stomach digest, something to help blood flow. Machines beeped and whirred in rhythm to remind them that at least she was still alive.

"God," he whispered, taking her limp hand in his.

"I'm sorry you have to see her like this," Sadie said lamely, moving out of the way for him. "Did you want some time alone?"

"Please," he said, never taking his eyes off of Vic. The two girls walked out into the hallway, leaving him and Vic alone.

"Victoria, how could you do this? I mean, you have two wonderful daughters. You can't let them grow up alone. That's not fair to them." Don sighed. "You're beautiful and amazing, Vic. And you need to realize that. You can't die. Not like this. Not without a goodbye."

"Excuse me…sir?" He turned around slowly. A young doctor was standing in the doorway.

"Yes, sorry." He stood up quickly, feeling very out of place.

'"No, it's alright. I just need to check her vitals." Don stepped out of the way while the doctor examined Victoria carefully.

"I'm gonna go check on her daughters," he muttered, leaving the doctor alone as he went to go find Vic's children.

"Don, is everything okay?" Sadie called from down the hallway.

"Yeah, the doctor's just checking up on her. Like doctors do, right?" He laughed a bit too loud, revealing how absolutely uncomfortable he was in this situation.

"How is she?" Jude asked.

"She's…I don't know," he admitted. "Do the doctors say when she's supposed to wake up?"

Sadie shook her head. "No. They said it's all up to her now. There's nothing else they can do. They _are_ surprised how well she reacted to her stomach being pumped though. They said she's tough."

"She'll be fine," Jude said with finality in her voice. "I've got to go check on Tommy. I left him in the waiting room." She made her way down the hallway, back to the hospital entrance.

Sadie laid against the wall, sighing deeply. "I don't know why she would ever do this, Don. Do you?" She searched his face, looking for that elusive answer. "You know her better than anyone. Was anything going on we didn't know about?"

"Well," Don inhaled sharply, glancing in the door to Vic's room.

"What? What is it?" Sadie demanded, eyebrows creasing in worry.

"After last week, she was pretty upset, so…but, no…that wouldn't have been _that_ bad, would it?"

"What about last week?" she asked, confused.

Don looked at her. "Her job?"

She cocked her head to the side. "What about it?"

"She…didn't say anything?" He was obviously surprised.

"No."

"Sadie, I don't know how to tell you this…She was fired. Last week."

"Oh, God." Sadie's eyes widened in shock. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"

"Maybe she didn't want to upset you." He shrugged.

They were silent for a moment. "But she wouldn't have done this to herself because of her job, would she?"

"Well…" Don's face grew very sheepish all of a sudden and Sadie frowned at him.

"What else, Don? And don't lie to me," she warned.

He looked up at the ceiling, refusing to meet her eyes. "She…she proposed to me, Sadie. Last night."

Sadie chuckled. "But why would that upset her?"

"I said 'no.' "

"But why would you do that?" she demanded.

"Because…there were some things going on…and I didn't think it was right…you know, to marry her…with those things going on," he rambled on.

"What other things?"

Don took a deep breath. "See, right before you came home, she was at my place. And I got this call…see…and you mom….She found out. And I knew she would eventually, but…I couldn't stop it. I don't know why, but…you know, you can't change, right? And then…she ran out, and I couldn't stop her…"

"Don, what happened? What did she find out?"

---

Jude walked over to Tom, who was lounging in an empty area of the waiting room, girly magazine in hand.

"Hey," he said, noticing her approaching. He set down the magazine, stood up and pulled her close for a hug.

"What's going on? I sent Don up there a little while ago. Did he find the room okay?"

"Yeah, he's in there now."

"Good." Tom smiled warmly, wishing he could do something to make this easier for Jude. "Anything new?"

"No. I think we still just have to wit on her to wake up. But she's strong, right?"

"Like mother, like daughter," Tom's mouth curved up into a slow smile, pride shining from him.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Sadie's voice boomed down the hallway, startling both Tom and Jude.

"Is that…Sadie?" Jude darted for Vic's room, worried. "Sadie?"

"HOW DARE YOU EVEN _COME _HERE!" she screamed, getting in Don's face.

"I said I was sorry." He took a step back, pressing himself up against the wall.

"Sadie, what's going on?" Jude wondered. Tom stepped between Don and Sadie, hoping she wouldn't rip his eyes out instead.

"He…! He cheated on her, just like Dad!" Sadie turned back to him, red in the face. "You're just like him! How _could_ you! You were supposed to be different! But you're _just_ like him! Get out! Get out!" Sadie pushed past Tom, shoving Don violently.

"You cheated on her?" Jude whispered, breathlessly.

"Girls, you have to know. I never wanted to hurt her," he pleaded.

"Don, I think you better go," Tom said calmly. He nodded, sighing deeply.

"Dr. Sanders!" The doctor's voice broke up the four out in the hallway. The young doctor Don had left with Vic popped his head out the door. "Dr. Sanders!"

"What is it?" Don asked.

"She's gone into cardiac arrest." The doctor bolted down the hallway in search of some help. "Dr. Sanders!"

They all rushed into her room, forgetting the argument they had just been in. Victoria's body was just as they had left it. Except now, her face was pale as a ghost, and the machines were no longer rhythmic.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

All of their eyes went to the large machine to Victoria' left. Jude gasped, eyes widening at the sight of the long green line going flat.

"Mom!"

---

**A/N** - Hate me, hate me. But leave a review!

**40** reviews for the update :3 unless I feel nice and finish it early. But reviews make me write faster!

**-JQ-**

Know what song it's from? Tell me and you'll find out a secret!


	4. Feels Like I'm Losing It All

**A/N - **Hello, everyone :-D Sorry I haven't been updating anything. I've had a lot going on in RL (school, friends, etc.) But I've got this chapter ready to go and chapter five is in the works. Sorry that this chapter is a little shorter than normal. I had to end it when I did. But chapter 5 will be up tomorrow or the day after.

(For anyone who reads my Wildfire story "Pride and Joy," it'll be updated soon. And "I've Had Questions Without Answers" is gonna be updated after that!)

Congrats to everyone who guessed the song correctly! (I thought it would be easy because we all loved the episode, no?) This one's a little tougher. But just a little bit. So, good luck!

Anyhow, thanks for all the support so far. I love you guys!

Enjoy and review!  
-JQ-

---

Chapter Four...Feels Like I'm Losing It All

---

"Oh, my God!" Sadie screamed, rushing over to her mother's side.

"Excuse me! You folks are going to need to leave." A plump doctor shoved past Sadie, shooing everyone out into the hallway. The young doctor from before ran past the family.

"This is my first day here," he whined, shutting the door behind him.

"Sadie, oh my God!" Jude screamed, eyes wide/ Tom put an arm around his girlfriend, pulling her into a tight embrace. Jude struggled against him, but he wouldn't let go. Finally, she just gave up and cried into his chest.

She choked back a sob. "Tom...they said she was strong!"

"Shhh, Jude..." He stroked her hair gently, trying to calm her down. "She is...Just relax."

"This is all your fault!" Sadie spat at Don, turning her pain into anger and directing it at him.

"Sadie, please," he begged, putting his hands up in defense.

"Just get out."

Don turned to Vic's younger daughter. "Jude..."

She pulled back from Tom, a blank look in her eyes. "I think you better leave," she muttered, not meeting his eyes. Don nodded and shuffled down the hall. When he passed Tom, the younger man gripped his arm loosely.

"We'll keep you up to date," he whispered. Don smiled his appreciation and continued his path down the hallway.

Sadie slumped back against the smooth, cold wall. "I wish I knew what was going on," she complained to no one in particular.

Jude tried to look through the glass in the door, but saw on white lab coats and tubes. She groaned loudly. "We're her daughters! We should know what's going on!"

"I know," Sadie agreed, nodding.

"Jude...Sadie..." Tom began, obviously choosing his words carefully. "They're doing everything they can in there. I think we should go sit in the waiting room until the doctors have anything new to tell us."

"But--" Sadie interjected.

"Sadie, I think he's right. Worrying outside her room isn't going to help Mom. And it certainly won't help the doctors. Especially not that new one." She smirked half-heartedly.

"Yeah." Sadie smiled to herself. "He seemed totally lost." The two shared a quiet laugh, but stopped suddenly as if remembering the state of their mother.

As if on cue, the plump doctor that had ushered them out of the room earlier walked slowly into the hallway. The Harrison girls bombarded her with questions.

"Is she okay?" Sadie jumped in her face, uncertainty in her eyes.

"Will she be alright?" Jude asked quietly.

"Is there anything we can do?" Sadie again, this time with a little more conviction.

"Girls, Dr. Palmer will be out shortly to talk to you," she said simply before walking wordlessly down the hallway and disappearing around a corner.

Sadie's face twisted with anger and confusion. "What do you think that means, Jude?" she asked her sister helplessly.

Jude put an arm around Sadie and hugged her tightly. "I don't know."

The door to Victoria's room opened slowly, revealing the young doctor Palmer, an unreadable expression fixed on his face.

"How is she?" Tom asked calmly, the two girls buried in each other's embrace.

"I'm sorry, girls," he began, looking at the ground. "We lost her."

---

A/N - Okay, hate me again! Tiny sneak preview if you can review with the song title before I post the next chapter!

Love you guys!  
-JQ-


	5. Everything You Are

A/N – Alright, everyone. I'm back. I was re-reading "Getting It" and realized I have a couple of plot-holes no one has called me on. But they're bothering me. So, I'm gonna clear them up.

One…Kat and Jamie…they dated on and off ever since the end of the story. Right now they're 'off.' But they still love to fool around. ;-D

Two…Shay…he hasn't been around much—or at all for that matter. He's been busy with his own career—traveling, touring, etc.

Three…Jude and SME's apartment. It's still theirs. And the "house" Vic's living in was the one across town she bought at the end. Sadie moved back in with her after dropping out of university. Jude lives at her apartment still with SME. Tom still lives at his own apartment and Jude spends most every night at Tom's.

Any questions? Review and ask! (Or PM me!)

Okay, now…Congratulations to those who guessed "White Lines"--you rock! I hope you all got your previews!

On with the fic :-P This one's kinda short again, but the next update after this is a double-update! So enjoy and review!

-Love-  
JQ

PS – You guys know how much I need to talk about the chapter. And you know how to reach me. TALK TO ME PLEASE! I am DYING! I need Instant Star friends in RL!

---

Chapter Five…Everything You Are

---

"What?" Sadie gasped, eyes wide and mouth agape.

The young doctor looked down, unable to meet either girls' eyes. "I'm sorry. We did everything we could. We just couldn't revive her."

"This can't be happening," Jude muttered, stuck in the same place.

"I'm truly sorry. Would you like to go see her? We'll be moving her out soon, but if you like, you could go say your goodbye's…?"

Jude shook her head. "I…I need to…go…Excuse me." Without another word, she rushed down the hallway. Tom turned to go after her, but Sadie grabbed his wrist.

"Wait." She paused, searching Tom's face for the answer to all of this. "Can you come with me? To see her?"

He glanced down the hall. "I should go find Jude."

"Can't you just think about someone else for once?" she spat, eyebrows narrowed in anger.

"Her mother just died, Sadie."

"So did mine."

Tom sighed and looked down at her. "Sadie…"

Suddenly she burst into violent sobs and collapsed into Tom, her tears soaking through his thing t-shirt material. His arms wrapped around her instinctively and he stroked her back soothingly.

"Shhh…it's okay," he cooed, wishing he could make Jude and Sadie's lives a little bit easier.

"Not, it's not." Sadie looked up at Tom, eyes wet. Leaning in a little, she pressed her limps softly against his.

"Tommy?" Jude's delicate voice drifted over to the two of them. Tom broke contact with Sadie and took a step back, pressed against the wall.

Jude was standing at the end of the hallway, eyes wide at the sight in front of her.

"Jude, let me explain." Tom strode over to his girlfriend, reaching out. She took a step back, a look of pure horror and betrayal etched into her face. "Please…"

"Get away from me," she choked out. Spinning around, she darted for the exit.

"Jude, wait!" Tom turned around and faced Sadie, who had a sad, disappointed look on her face. "What's the matter with you? Why do you always have to screw this up?"

Without another word, he ran off in search of Jude.

---

Jude found an empty bench a few yards down the road and sat down. This was all too much. Yesterday, she was nineteen years old, she had an amazing boyfriend, and her family was…well, almost a family. Today, she was nineteen years old, her mom was dead, and her boyfriend was cheating on her.

_Could life get any worse?_

"Jude!" Tom raced for her, a desperate look on his face.

_Apparently, it could._

She stood to leave, but Tom grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stay. "Jude, please…hear me out…"

Jude sighed and looked at him, unbelievable amounts of hurt obvious to him. Tom let go of her wrist and held her upper arms. He locked eyes with hers, pleading silently.

"Oh, Jude…Please. She kissed _me_. You know me better than that. You have to believe me! I would _never_ go that to you…ever." Jude gave him a look that said, 'Like you haven't before.' Tom closed his eyes and ran his hands through his hair. "Come on!"

Jude took the opportunity while Tom wasn't holding onto her to take a couple of steps back. Being this close to him made it difficult to stay mad. She wanted more than anything just to fall into his arms, cry, and let him comfort her.

"Jude?" The tenderness in his voice broke her. She collapsed in his arms, clinging to him for dear life. "Oh, Jude…"

---

A/N - Okay, I hope you guys liked it! I'll have the double-update up after **70** reviews!

Whoever can guess the song title for this chapter, you get the "confrontation" between Jude and Sadie!

Leave me love!  
JQ


	6. Much Too Late to Undo

A/N – Hey, everyone. Sorry this took so long to update. I managed to finish "I've Had Questions Without Answers" and I started a new fic (check it out on my profile). It's called "De mon Coeur au Tien."

I hope everyone got their previews! 

I know I said this would be a double-update, but I wanted to get this up soon. And it wouldn't have been updated for another week if I had kept it a double-update. So, enough rambling. Onto the fic!

Enjoy and review!  
-JQ-

---

Chapter Six…Much Too Late to Undo

---

"Tommy," Jude whispered, pulling back from him slightly.

"Yeah, Jude?" He looked down at her weeping figure.

"My mom is dead," she choked out, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm nineteen years old and my mom is dead. And it's all my fault."

Tom sighed and pulled her closer. "No, Jude. It's not your fault. You can't blame yourself. It's not anyone's fault. Your mom just had too much stuff to deal with. She couldn't do it anymore."

"But, I should've been there," she moaned, clinging to Tom.

"Jude, there was nothing you could've done to stop her. Even if you were with her, she still would've lost her job. She still would've found out Don was cheating on her. You have to accept that."

They were both quiet and Jude's heavy sobs filled the air. Strangers could feel the anguish and defeat in her cries.

---

Kwest stepped inside the hospital, making his way over to the nurses' station. "Excuse me. Can you tell me where I can find Sadie Harrison?" The nurse pointed down the hallway without even looking up. Kwest turned down the hall and spotted Sadie right away. Her thin frame was crumpled up against the wall, her head buried in her hands.

Kwest sighed and walked over to her sobbing body. "Hey there, pretty lady," he drawled, a smile stretching across his face. She looked up at him, not amused.

"What are you doing here, Kwest?" she asked in a monotone.

"Well, I was a little worried. No one's called. So I figured I'd come see how you were doing." She didn't answer him. "So…how _are_ you doing?"

"She died, Kwest," Sadie told him bluntly. His face softened and he sat down on the floor next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders delicately.

She moved close to him. "I'm so sorry, Sadie. I…I don't know what to say," he fumbled around his words, wishing he could find the answers to her questions.

"Will you come with me? In there…to see her?" Sadie asked.

"I…" Kwest glanced around, obviously uncomfortable. "Can I get some coffee first? I'm barely awake right now."

She smiled at him, a seemingly incurable sadness in her eyes. "I could use some too. Black, please?"

"Okay, I'll be right back." Kwest stood and walked down the hallway toward the cafeteria.

---

"Jude…can I…tell you something?" Tom asked her gently.

"Of course," she mumbled, drying her tears.

"It'll get easier, Jude. It'll take time. But I'm here for you." He pulled her into a tight embrace. "And I promise…it _will_ get easier. Trust me."

Jude looked up at him, anger rising in her eyes. "Tommy…I hate to break it to you, but you don't know. You will never know." She jerked away from him.

"Jude…" Tom's voice was almost a warning.

"No, Tommy. No." Jude spun around and darted down the street, never looking back.

---

Jude stalked in the hospital and over to her sister, who looked paralyzed in the hall. "How could you!" she screamed, getting in her sister's face.

Sadie locked eyes with Jude. "Calm down. You're in ICU."

Jude could see that her sister's eyes were bloodshot from crying, but at this point, she didn't care. "Calm down? _Calm down!_ You want me to _calm down_ after you kissed my boyfriend _after_ Mom died!"

"Jude, I was caught up in the moment. Stop causing a scene," she pleaded, glancing around nervously.

Jude was losing control. "Do you really think Mom would've approved of you kissing my boyfriend?" she asked maliciously.

This set Sadie off. "No, but you had her wrapped around your little finger, didn't you?" The two of them were silent for a minute and then Sadie's lip peeled back in distaste.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of Mom's death," she whispered, tears dripping from her eyes. "Now, only one parent is eating out of the palm of your hand."

Jude recoiled, eyes widening in shock. She couldn't believe Sadie had the nerve. Everything left her mind as she reached forward she shoved her sister square in the chest. Sadie fell backwards, crashing into the wall behind her. Her body crumpled in pain and she let out a cry.

"Jude!" Tom's voice floated over to them, but the younger Harrison wouldn't give up. She clawed at her sister's face, an unearthly scream echoing down the hall.

"Sadie!" Kwest screamed from down the hallway. He rushed over to the two, dropping the Styrofoam cups. Coffee splattered all over the floor, flooding the cracks between the titles.

---

A/N – Yay, I finally updated! Woo-hoo! Well, leave me love.

I want **90** reviews before I post the next chapter. Give me the song "Much Too Late to Undo" is from, and you'll find out a secret about Tommy. Ooooooh!

-JQ-


	7. Make a Joke Out of Me

A/N - Hey, everyone! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the kinda long-awaited chapter!

And thanks to everyone who has read my newest stories..."De mon Coeur au Tien" and (the one-shot) "What Happens in Vegas, Doesn't Stay in Vegas"! I truly appreciate everyone's support!

Enjoy and review!  
-JQ-

---

**Chapter Seven…Make a Joke Out of Me**

---

Tom grabbed Jude around her middle, pinning her arms at her sides.

"Tommy, let me go! You didn't hear what she said!" Jude argued, struggling to get free.

"I don't care what she said, Jude. Calm. Down." He yanked her back, holding her tight against his body.

"God, Jude! Dramatic much?" Sadie retorted. Kwest wrapped his arms around her gently, wishing he had a clue as to what was going on.

"God, Sadie. Bitchy much?" Jude mocked her sister, ripping free of Tom's grip and lunging for her face.

"Excuse me!" a harsh voice yelled from down the hall. They all froze and turned to see Dr. Sanders standing at the nurses' station, a stern look on her face. "What in heavens is going on here?"

"Doctor, we…I…" Jude muttered, stumbling over her words.

The older woman marched over to them, hands on her hips. "Now, I understand that your mother has died. And I am sorry. But that is no reason to be fighting in my hospital. You two should be loving and consoling each other. Not wrestling in my hallway. Now, I suggest you two go home, call some relatives, and get some sleep."

Without another word, she stomped down the hallway and disappeared around the corner. Tom sighed and stepped over to Jude, resting an arm around her shoulder. Let me take you home, okay?" She nodded and the two of them walked out of the hospital, Jude's small sobs echoing behind them.

Sadie looked at Kwest, a guilty look on her face. "I'm the worst sister in the world. I'm the worst _daughter_ in the world!" she moaned, tears starting their path down her face for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

"No, Sadie. Your mom just died. You're emotional. So is Jude," Kwest consoled her, rubbing her arm soothingly.

Slowly, she calmed down. "Thanks, Kwest. You're the best."

"Aww, shucks." Sadie laughed softly, drying her eyes on the back of her hand.

"Can you take me home, Kwest?"

He nodded. "Of course."

---

Jude and Tom stepped out into the parking lot, heading for his Viper. "I changed my mind," she muttered, sitting in the passenger seat.

"What?"

"Take me to your place. I don't want to go home alone." He nodded and got into his car, starting the engine.

"Okay…" The two of them drove in silence to his apartment, neither of them knowing quite what to say in a time like this.

---

Kwest stopped his car in front of Sadie's house. "Here y'go."

"Thanks," she mumbled. "For everything."

"No problem. What are friends for?" He smiled at her, wishing he could take all of her pain away. But he wasn't that naïve. The only thing that could cure this for her was time, and love.

"You're the best. And I mean it. You really helped me today. Thank you." Leaning over, she kissed him gently on the cheek. Before Kwest could register what had happened, Sadie was out of his car and to her front door, slipping inside quietly.

Kwest slumped back against his driver's seat, sighing deeply.

---

"Tom?" Jude asked, settling herself on his leather couch.

"Yeah?" He slipped off his coat and threw it on his dining room table, joining her on the couch.

She looked at him, her eyes burning into him. "What did you mean earlier…when you said 'It gets easier. Trust me, I know'? How could you know?"

Tom glanced away, not wanting to meet her gaze. "Jude…I've never told you about my past. You've never asked."

"Well, I'm asking now," she said, face softening. Tom was silent. "Please…"

He looked at her, melting. "When I was little, my mom meant the world to me. She was my best friend. And then, when I was ten, she went shopping. She asked me to come with her, but I wanted to go to a friend's house. On her way home, she got in a car accident. She died in the hospital minutes later. I never even got to say 'goodbye.'

"My father said it was all my fault. He has always blamed me. Said that if I had been with her she wouldn't have been driving so recklessly. And to tell you the truth, I blame myself. My mother was always there for me. And when she needed me the most, I wasn't there for her."

Tom took a deep breath. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes. But he knew Jude deserved to hear the rest of it. She deserved to know that he would be there for her—that he truly did understand. "My father and I had a falling out when I left to be in BoyzAttack. We haven't spoken since. And…I don't know if we ever will."

Tears dripped down his strong face. He rested his hand on her shoulder and looked deep in her eyes. "But I do know one thing. Jude, I will be here for you. I do know what it feels like. And I know that it's gonna take time. And…I'm gonna be here, okay?"

Jude felt the tears streaming from her eyes. "Okay…"

---

A/N - Okay, thatwas that! 105 reviews to get the next update! Review with the song "Make a Joke Out of Me" is from, and you'll find something out about Sadie!

And for anyone who cares, the muses smiled on me with this fic. And I have an idea for how to end this. So, thanks to the muses!


	8. I Will Get Up Again

A/N - Thanks for all the support, guys! I truly appreciate it. Here's the next update. Leave me love!

---

**Chapter Eight…I Will Get Up Again**

---

Jude and Tom were cuddled close on his couch, enjoying the silence and each other's presence. Tom threaded his fingers through her hair, playing with it absentmindedly.

"Thank you, Tommy," she muttered, resting her head on his strong chest.

"For what?"

"For telling me about your mother. For trusting me. It means a lot…" She sighed. "I'm gonna be okay…I'm going to heal and I'm going to enjoy my life. That's what she would have wanted. Thanks for helping me realize that."

Tom smiled down at her. "Jude…I love you."

"I love you too, Tommy…"

---

Sadie collapsed on her bed, an overwhelming sadness filling her. Everything finally settled on her, and it was almost too much. Her mother was dead. She had hurt her sister when Jude needed her most. And, if it wasn't for Kwest, she would be completely alone.

Suddenly, the phone rang from on the table next to her. She jumped and reached for the receiver.

"Hello?"

"May I please speak with Miss Sadie Harrison?" an unfamiliar, yet chipper voice asked.

"This is her," Sadie mumbled in a monotone.

"This is Lara Stevens, from CTV. We'd like to invite to back for another audition…for the role of Katherine in 'The End of the World'."

Sadie was in complete shock. "You what?"

"Ms. Harrison, the director was very impressed with you. He'd like to see you again. Tomorrow, at noon, if at all possible."

"Oh…um…of course." Sadie took a deep breath. She couldn't believe her luck.

Over a week ago, she stumbled in late to her first audition in weeks. She had gotten about two hours of sleep the night before and she was barely even caffeinated. It was a TV show role, and she was more interested in movies anyway. So, if she didn't get it, well…it wasn't the end of the world. No pun intended.

"That's wonderful. I'll tell Mr. Anderson to expect you tomorrow at noon!" Sadie hung up the phone, still in shock.

---

Kwest walked into G Major, a little numb from the day's events.

"Kwest!" Darius' booming voice startled him. He turned around and spotted his boss in the doorway of his office.

"What's up, D?" he asked, distractedly.

"Where have you and Tom been?" he asked, waving Kwest over.

"With Jude. And Sadie."

Darius frowned. "Kwest, I would have expected that from Tom. But you? You two need to be working on his album. Not going out on dates."

"Darius…"

"Where's Tom?" he demanded.

"I think he's still with Jude," Kwest commented.

"You think he'd be more concerned with his solo album. He's---" Kwest put his hands up, stopping Darius mid-sentence.

"Her mom died, D. Tom's just keeping her company for now. Until she can be alone." The older man was silent for a moment.

"Is she okay?"

Kwest shrugged. "Who knows. I think Sadie's worse…"

Darius shook his head. "Great…just great…"

---

"Jude?" Tom's voice was soft.

"Yeah…?" she answered sleepily.

"Are you staying here tonight?" he asked.

"Mmmm…"

"It's getting late," he commented offhandedly.

"I know," she mumbled, snuggling closer to him. He smiled and stroked her shoulder.

"I'm gonna take that as a yes." She was silent. Tom rested his head on top of hers and listened to her steady breathing until he fell asleep.

---

Sadie opened her eyes slowly, rolling over in bed. She glanced at her clock.

11:45.

Her eyes widened and she sat up suddenly. "Oh, my God! My audition is in 15 minutes!" she screeched, hopping out of bed and darting for the bathroom.

---

Sadie bolted down the hallway to the audition room at the CTV studios. She stopped suddenly in front of the door labeled "Katherine, 'The End of the World'" to catch her breath. Sighing deeply, she knocked.

"Come in," a low voice answered. Sadie opened the door and stepped in carefully. A young man with slicked back dirty-blonde hair and dull grey eyes was dressed in a pressed black suit and sitting in a director's chair.

"Mr. Anderson?" she asked timidly.

"Ms. Harrison?" He smirked at her and motioned toward the empty floor in front of him. "Welcome."

Sadie smoothed out her shirt. "I'd like to thank you for calling me back."

But it seemed like he wasn't even listening. "Even more beautiful than your sister," he mumbled. "Impressive."

She raised her eyebrows and eyed him suspiciously. "Excuse me…?"

"Congratulations." He stood and held out his hand. "You've got the part."

---

Okay, what did you think? Let me know! I live for feedback.

**120** reviews for the next chapter, please!

Love,  
JQ


	9. The Battle You're Fighting

A/N - No one saw this plot twist coming (well, except for Petra who knows my fics better than me, sometimes), so I'm glad. There was some foreshadowing in the previous chapter, but no worries...everything is revealed in this one!

Enjoy and review!

-JQ-

---

**Chapter Nine...The Battle You're Fighting**

---

"Mr. Anderson, I appreciate this, but...wouldn't you like me to read a script, or something?" Sadie asked, a little uncomfortable. He lowered his arm, but never lost his composure.

"I trust my hiring associates," he insisted, a smile still on his lips. "Do you want the part?"

She nodded, a little too enthusiastically. "Of course! It's just that--"

"Then, what's the problem?" Mr. Anderson folded his hands in his lap.

Sadie dropped her gaze. "Nothing..."

"Then, congratulations, Miss Harrison." He stood and offered her his hand again. She accepted it gingerly. "You'll be getting the script for the pilot within a week."

Sadie smiled, relaxing a bit. "Thank you, Mr. Anderson."

He looked her up and down, a grin on his face. "Call me Mitchem."

---

Tom's eyelids fluttered open and reality came back into focus. He sat up and looked around, stretching out his sore muscles and silently vowing never to sleep on his couch again.

Something was missing. Realization hit him.

"Jude..." He stood quickly and rushed down the hallway to his in-apartment studio. Opening the door, he looked around, confusion and panic setting in. "Jude!"

Tom ran through his apartment, checking every room. But Jude was nowhere to be found. He flung open his front door and sighed.

"How long have you been out here?" Jude glanced up from the steps, where she was sitting.

"Awhile," she answered simply.

Tom frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Tommy, her birthday is...was next week." Jude sighed. "I want to be strong, but...I...it's...I want to..."

"Jude..." Tom sat down next to her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "You're not gonna heal over night. It's gonna take time..."

"I know, it's just...I miss her, Tommy." Jude's voice cracked and the tears spilled from her wide eyes. "And I miss Sadie!"

Tom pulled her close and her salty tears soaked through the thin fabric of his tee-shirt. "Hey...it's okay. You'll be okay...Shhh...it's okay."

"Tommy, I don't know what to do," she moaned quietly. "What would she want me to do?"

"I promise. We'll make her birthday special, okay?" Jude nodded and buried her head in Tom's chest, her soft sobs filling the stairwell.

---

Don collapsed at the bar, the florescent lighting illuminating the sweat on his forehead.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked, tossing his dishrag over his shoulder.

"Whiskey, please," Don muttered, resting his head in his hands.

"Coming right up."

---

Sadie hailed a cab, hopping in the back.

"Where to, miss?" the elderly driver asked, glancing back at her through the rear-view mirror.

"Fifth and Florence, please," she said, relaxing against the smooth seat and losing herself in thought.

_What is this? The Twilight Zone? I barely even auditioned the first time and I get a callback. Don't even look at the script at the call back and get the part? And I could swear he mentioned Jude. But how would she know a TV director?_

Sadie wasn't sure of anything. Not anymore.

---

Tom held Jude tight until her crying quieted down and her breathing became regular again. She pulled back from him, sniffling.

"Thanks, Tommy," she murmured, drying her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Anytime," he insisted.

"You're the best." She smiled up at him and he gave her a hug.

The front door of Tom's apartment complex opened and the two of them broke apart. Jude frowned at their visitor.

"Sadie," she said coolly.

"Jude, please talk to me," she pleaded. "I'm sorry, okay? I know I screwed up, alright? But I need you, Jude. I can't do this alone..." Sadie broke down, sobs shaking her small body.

Tears dripped from her sister's eyes. "Oh, Sadie..." Jude stood and stepped over to her older sister, enveloping her in a warm embrace.

Tom watched the two of them, a sad smile forming on his mouth at the sight of such a bittersweet reunion. The Harrison sisters held each other for awhile in silence until both of them calmed down.

"No more fighting, okay?" Sadie mumbled, releasing Jude.

"Agreed." The two of them shared a smile.

"Oh, I didn't get a chance to tell you my good news!" Sadie exclaimed.

"Okay, spill!" Jude insisted. Tom grinned, glad that the two of them were reconciled. They were going to need each other.

"Alright, so I got a callback today, right? For the lead on this new TV show. So, I go in for this audition in front of the director, and before I could even read a line, he hired me!"

Jude gasped. "Sadie, that's wonderful!"

"Congratulations," Tom added.

Sadie smirked, her happiness evident. "Thanks. This is so exciting! And the director seems really nice, too."

"Anyone we know?" Tom asked.

"Um...Mitchem Anderson...Jude, he kind of mentioned you, actually," Sadie said offhandedly.

Jude's face paled and she glanced at Tom before locking eyes with her sister. "Mitchem Anderson?"

---

A/N - Okay, Chapter Nine is DONE! I hope not too many of you saw that coming!

Did you like it?

**135** reviews to get the next update!

And tell me which song "The Battle You're Fighting" is from to get a preview!

Love,  
-JQ-


	10. Falling Through the Cracks

A/N – Okay, some people were still confused about "Mitchem Anderson." If you couldn't figure it out, then this chapter should help refresh your memory!

Thanks for all the love, everyone! I think this is the fastest I've ever gotten my reviews! It really means a lot! Here's chapter 10...I hope you enjoy!

Review!  
JQ

---

**Chapter Ten…Falling Through the Cracks**

---

Jude felt her body go limp and she sat down on the stairs.

"Jude!" Sadie screamed, rushing to her sister's side. "Jude, what's wrong."

"I thought he was a producer…" Jude mumbled, her breathing quickly becoming irregular.

Sadie looked at Tom with a worried look and he sighed. "Sadie, he was my replacement for her, two years ago. And he…he wasn't the best character."

"What do you mean, 'not the best character'?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"He…" Tom glanced at Jude, not sure what to say. "He was not respectful to Jude. He was…always hitting on her, and making her feel…uncomfortable."

"Tommy, stop," Jude said, looking up and the two of them. "He was a jerk. End of story. He cared more about getting in my pants than working on music. That's all."

"No wonder he gave me the part," Sadie fumed, standing up and pacing the floor.

"What?" Tom asked, taking her place next to Jude.

Sadie turned to him, anger obvious on her face. "All he said was '' and then he gave me the part. God! This is so stupid!"

"Sadie, calm down. Okay. I'm sure you're the best one for the part," Tom reassured her, mostly for Jude's sake.

"No, it's all because of her," she insisted, pointing a finger at her younger sister.

Tom frowned. "That's not fair. Jude didn't do anything."

"No, because she never does anything. That's what she's good at. Doing nothing and getting paid for it," Sadie spat.

"Sadie--" Tom started, but before he could finish, the oldest Harrison girl was out the front door. He sighed and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"I can't believe her," Jude moaned, hiding her face in Tom's shirt.

He melted at the sight of such vulnerability. "Hey, hey…Don't worry about her. She'll come around. We're here for each other remember?" Jude nodded and he could feel her warm tears soaking through his shirt again.

---

"Sir…" The bartender eyed Don nervously. "Sir…?"

Don looked up, eyes bloodshot. "What?"

"I need to shut down here. You need to head on…home, or whatever."

"Another whiskey, please," Don muttered and the bartender sighed.

"No, sir. You've had enough."

The older man eyed the empty glasses next to him, squinting. "No, sir, I think _you've_ had enough!" Thoughtless laughter erupted from Don's mouth.

The bartended moved from behind the bar and helped the other man to stand. "Good night, sir. I've called a cab." He led Don out the door and to a yellow taxi idled outside.

"Good night, man. Thanks for tonight," Don mumbled, drunken stupor making it difficult to walk. The bartender nodded and helped him into the car, shutting the door closed.

"Good luck," he muttered, walking back inside his bar.

---

Sadie stormed inside her small house, slamming the door shut behind her. "My _God!_ She can't just have her own life, can she? She has to ruin mine too!"

Seething, she moved into the living room, collapsing on her couch. A car honked outside her house, quickly followed by a loud knocking on her door. She groaned. Standing, she walked over to the door, opening it slowly.

"Sadie, please…don't slam the door in my face," Don pleaded, sticking his head inside the house. "Hear me out…"

She sighed, not really wanting to deal with this right now. "Don, really…I'm not in the mood for your excuses."

"I miss her, Sadie. More than you could ever realize," he insisted.

"Don…"

"No, Sadie. You don't understand. This is all my fault. I never should have cheated on her, and I did. And she killed herself." Tears started their path down Don's cheeks.

Sadie's face softened. "I do understand," she mumbled. "More than you know…"

---

"Jude…?" Tom's voice was soft.

"Mmmm…"

"Are you okay? With Mitchem, I mean. Like, that was two years ago. Are you fine?" Tom asked.

"I guess…" Jude looked up at him.

"Are you sure?"

"It's just…when it rains, it pours, right? Like, my mom dies, and my sister hates me. And now the guy, who only wanted to work with me to hit on me, is working with that sister. It just…it's all at once, you know?"

"I know, girl. And I promise, it will get better," he insisted, holding her close.

"Okay," she choked out, tears filling her eyes again. Tom tightened his grip around her and rested his head on hers, sighing deeply.

---

A/N – Done! **150** reviews for Chapter 11!

And tell me which song "Falling Through the Cracks" is from to get a preview!

Love,  
-JQ-


	11. If I Take a Chance

A/N - Okay, here's chapter eleven. There's some French in this chapter. I think it's translated right, but feel free to correct me! The translations are at the bottom…

Enjoy!  
-JQ-

---

**Chapter Eleven...If I Take a Chance**

---

Don sighed, the false happiness from the alcohol quickly fading. "Sadie..."

"Do you want to come in? Have some coffee?" she asked suddenly.

"I...sure..." She led him in, shutting the door behind them. "Thank you, Sadie."

"Don, I'm still mad about you cheating on my mom, don't get me wrong. But there's nothing we can do now. We all make mistakes, right?" Sadie smiled warmly at him. "Now, what would you like in your coffee?"

"Black, please," he answered gratefully.

"Coming right up." Don settled himself on the couch, glancing around. It seemed like years ago since they had left the hospital. It all seemed like a really bad dream. But as Sadie walked over to him, steaming mug in hand, he realized that everything was a really bad reality.

"Sadie, can I explain, please? About your mom and me?" he pleaded. She handed him his coffee and he set it down on the table.

"I..." She sighed and sat next to him. Don obviously needed to get this off his chest. "Go ahead."

He nodded appreciatively. "Sadie, your mom and me...we were happy. We always had fun. But it seemed like she never wanted to settle down. And I did. So, when I found someone else who did, I was immediately attracted to her. And it was a mistake, I know that now. Because a few weeks later, your mom proposed to me...On the same night I was planning on breaking it off with her and telling her abut the other woman."

"Don..." Sadie was extremely uncomfortable listening to this.

"Please...let me finish." She stayed silent. "And that's why I told her 'no.' Because she deserved to be with someone better than me. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I loved your mom. More than anything." Tears stung Don's eyes and he wiped them hastily with the back of his hand.

"Don, I...I'm sorry..." Sadie mumbled. "I...we never knew. We always thought you and Mom were just...fooling around...I..."

"Sadie, it's okay," he insisted. "She loved you girls more than you'll ever realize. Know that." A comfortable silence between them, as they both got control of their emotions.

All of a sudden, the house phone rang, startling both of them. "Oh, God. I have to get that." Don nodded and she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Sadie Harrison?" a low, rumbling voice asked.

"This is her."

"Hi, this is Mitchem. Mitchem Anderson?" She scowled, remembering her earlier fight with Jude.

"Mitchem...Hi. This is a bad time," she muttered, readjusting herself on the couch.

"I won't keep you long. I was just wondering. Are you busy tomorrow night? Say, around seven?" His charm was seeping through the phone.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner. La Pierre's?"

Sadie glanced over at Don, who was looking at the ceiling. Feeling the uneasiness between the two of them, she faced the opposite direction. "Isn't that a little unprofessional?"

His deep laugh echoed through the phone. "What's unprofessional about asking a beautiful woman out to dinner?"

She smiled, the flattery turning her cheeks red. "Fine."

"I'll pick you up at seven, Sadie Harrison."

"See you then." She returned the phone to its cradle and faced Don. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine." Don stood. "I have to be going anyway."

Sadie frowned. "No, don't leave. Not because of this..."

"No, Sadie. Thank you. For listening to me," he said, heading for the door.

"It...it was my pleasure. Have a good night, Don."

"Good night, Sadie." She shut the door behind him gently, sighing. _Any more surprises?_

---

Sadie fluffed her hair for the hundredth time. Mitchem was picking her up in minutes, and she wanted to look her best. She glimpsed in the mirror, giving her makeup and hair one last look.

She had opted for a flowing black halter dress that fell halfway down her thighs and a pair of black knee-high leather boots.

A loud knock echoed at her front door and she jumped. Hurrying over, she took a deep breath and opened the door. "Mitchem..."

Her director was standing in her doorway, dressed in an expensive black suit, holding a dozen white roses. His eyes widened at the sight of her. "Wow. You look amazing, he murmured, holding out the bouquet. "For you."

"Why, thank you. Let me just go put them in water." Ushering him inside, she set the flowers on her dining room table, taking a mental note to take care of them later. She walked calmly back into the living room, grinning at Mitchem. "Ready."

---

Mitchem set his napkin on his plate and glanced at Sadie from across the table. "I'm glad you could make it."

She set down her fork, pushing her plate away. "Me too. I've never been to La Pierre's before." She looked around, still amazed at how wonderful the French restaurant was. Sadie locked eyes with him again. "Did I ever tell you I went to France a few summers ago?"

"No, you didn't." Mitchem rested his elbows on the table, smiling. "Did I ever tell you my mother was a native born Parisian?"

"Est-elle de Paris?" Sadie asked. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Vous parlez le français? Je pense que j'a rencontré juste la femme de mes rêves."

Sadie smirked. "Je suis plein de surprises."

"Comment vrai…"

---

Mitchem led Sadie to her door, holding her hand in his. She reached for her door, but he turned her around to face him. "Thanks for tonight..." Leaning in, Mitchem kissed her gingerly on the lips.

"Mr. Anderson..." He gave her a look. "Mitchem...you're my director. This is _very_ unprofessional."

"And what's so unprofessional about kissing a smart and gorgeous woman?" he whispered, looking into her eyes. Sadie pressed her lips together, eyeing him guardedly. He leaned in again and kissed her softly.

Sadie pulled back. "Want to come in?"

---

Tom stepped into his apartment, yawning. "Jude?" There was no answer. He sighed.

It had been over a week since Jude and Sadie had had their falling out. He had let her fall into a routine that he had been comfortable with at the time, but was starting to doubt.

Every morning, he would leave for G Major to work on his album. She would stay home and mope. When he left, sometimes she would be asleep still. But most of the time, she was awake and crying in the bathroom.

By the time he got home, she was always much better. She had gotten dressed, and sometimes was laughing and watching TV. But she was always happier than when he had left.

So, he had let this go on for a week. But now, he was starting to question this system.

"Jude?" he called out again. He walked into his living room and sighed. His girlfriend was on his couch, sobs pulsating through her whole body. "Jude..."

Tom moved over to her, kneeling next to his couch. "Talk to me." She shook her head and he set a hand gently on her shoulder. "Please?"

"No, Tommy," she insisted, shrugging him off.

Tom was getting frustrated, not knowing how to help her. "This isn't good for you, Jude. You need to talk to me. You can't just cry and keep it all inside!"

Jude looked up at him, salty tears flowing from her wide eyes. "Today was her birthday, Tommy..."

Tom sighed, closing his eyes. _God, I completely forgot. And I promised her we'd make it special. Hold on, I can still fix this._

"Come on. Let me take you out to dinner. Let's go out and enjoy her birthday, okay? That's what she would have wanted." The compassion in his voice melted her and she nodded. He smiled at his small victory. "Alright. Go get ready. I'll call and get us a reservation."

---

Tom and Jude were seated next to each other at a small table outside of Salvator's. Her head was rested on his shoulder and his arm was wrapped around her protectively.

"Jude?"

"Yes, Tommy?" She was lost in thought while they waited for their drinks.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure..." She lifted her head from his shoulder and he looked at her, an intense look on his face. Her eyebrows furrowed with anxiety. "What is it?"

"Jude...I've known you for, what...almost four years now?"

"Yeah..."

"And...we've been really close. Jude, I love you, I hope you know that."

"Tommy, I love you too. What is this about?" Tom slid out of his chair and walked around the table, kneeling next to her.

"Jude Harrison...Will you marry me?" He pulled out a small black box, opening it slowly. Inside, a beautiful silver band with a small diamond rested against the black velvet.

Jude gasped. "Tommy..."

---

A/N - What did you think? **165** reviews for the next update!

Love,  
JQ

FRENCH TRANSLATION  
Sadie:  
"Est-elle de Paris?"  
**"She's from Paris?"**

Mitchem:  
"Vous parlez le français? Je pense que j'a rencontré juste la femme de mes rêves."  
**"You speak French? I think I just met the woman of my dreams."**

Sadie:  
"Je suis plein de surprises."  
**"I'm full of surprises."**

Mitchem:  
"Comment vrai…"  
**"How true…"**


	12. Your Only One

A/N – Thanks for all the love. I'm glad you liked it. Enjoy!

---

**Chapter Twelve...Your Only One**

---

"Jude?" Tom's voice was soft.

Jude swallowed hard and her voice came out hoarse. "I...I..."

He reached out and held her hand tenderly. "You don't have to answer right now...not if you're not ready..."

"No, Tommy, I...wow..." She looked up and smiled. "Of course I'll marry you, Tom Quincy." Fresh tears dripped from her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Thank you..."

"I love you, Jude..." Tom pulled back from her and slipped the delicate ring on her finger.

"I love you, too," she muttered, kissing him gently on the cheek.

---

It had been a week since Sadie had heard from Mitchem. No calls. And no script. She was beginning to think that everything had been a dream--getting the part...dinner..._dessert_. She grinned, memories of the end of their date coming back to her.

Sadie sighed and grabbed the phone, dialing quickly. A chipper voice answered after three rings. "This is Mitchem Anderson's office, Layla speaking. How may I direct your call?"

"Mr. Anderson, please," Sadie responded, trying to sound as professional as possible.

"May I ask who's calling?" Layla sounded bored with her job.

"Sadie Harrison."

"Please hold." She heard a faint click and then soft music drifted through the phone. Moments later, she heard Mitchem's deep voice and she smiled.

"Mr. Anderson. How can I help you, Miss Harrison?"

"Hey, Mitchem. How have you been?"

"Busy...Why? Did you miss me?"

Sadie laughed. "Not as much as you missed me."

"I'm sure. So, Sadie Harrison...Dinner? Tonight? My place?"

She raised her eyebrows. A week not talking and then back to his place for dinner? "Your place, eh?"

"Yeah...you, me, my couch, some Italian..." His charm was seeping through the phone and Sadie couldn't help but feel it.

"Ah, Italian. I love Italian almost as much as I love French..."

He chuckled. "Good. I'll pick you up at seven."

"See you then." She hung up the phone and settled back on her couch.

_God, that Mitchem had a way with her..._

---

Tom's eyelids fluttered open and he pushed the blankets off his bed. Glancing at his clock, he groaned. _10:30._ He should probably get to G Major soon.

Rolling over, he grinned. Jude's small body was lying next to him, her chest rising and falling rhythmically. _I could get used to this..._

Leaning over, he kissed her cheek gently. She moaned, blinking slowly. A smile formed on her lips and she cocked her head to the side. "Good morning, future Mrs. Quincy," he mumbled, running a hand through her hair.

She coughed lightly, covering her mouth absentmindedly. "Good morning..."

Tom gave her a serious look. "You think you can go to G Major with me today?" Jude was silent for a moment, then nodded. "Good...We'll leave in a little bit, okay?" He stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hey, Tommy?" He turned around and faced her. Her fragile voice was cracking. "Thanks again...for last night..."

"You feeling alright?" he asked, concern rising in his voice.

"Yeah...I've just had a sore throat for a week or so. Just a little coughing and some sore muscles..." She paused, clearing her throat. "I went to the doctor's last week."

Tom looked at her closely, a little worried. "You did? When?"

Jude reached up and covered her mouth, harsh coughing filling his bedroom. "When you were at G Major. He gave me some antibiotics. Said it's probably just a virus."

He frowned at her. "Doesn't sounds like a virus. We'll get you to the doctor's today, okay?" She nodded. "Rest your voice for now..."

"Thanks," she whispered, smirking at him.

---

Tom sat next to Kwest at the sound booth, sighing. "Hey, man. How is she?"

Tom shrugged. "Okay, I think. She might have a bug, though. She's got this cough...I'm taking her to the doctor's later."

"What a gentleman," he joked, shoving his best friend brotherly.

Tom looked over at Kwest, a serious look on his face. "She said 'yes,' Kwest. Last night...She said 'yes.'"

He raised his eyebrows at Tom. "You asked her?"

"Yeah..."

Kwest slapped his best friend on the back. "Congratulations, man...It's about time!"

Tom grinned. "You're telling me..."

---

Tom and Jude were sitting in the waiting room at her doctor's, an uncomfortable silence having settled between them. Tom reached over and rested his hand on her knee, squeezing it reassuringly.

"You'll be fine," he whispered.

A door opened and a small, thin nurse popped her head out. "Jude Harrison?" A few heads turned to look at her, but she slipped in the door, trying to avoid any attention. "Right this way." After checking her height and weight, the nurse led her and Tom to a small exam room, closing the door behind them.

"I'm June. Just take a seat on the table, please," the nurse directed her and Jude obeyed. June checked all of her vitals quickly, then asked, "Can you tell me what's been going on?"

Jude paused, choking back another cough. When she finally spoke, her voice came out rough and throaty. "Well, I came in here last week. The doctor said I probably had a virus, so he gave me some antibiotics. But it's just gotten worse."

"Ah...Anything else?" Jude shook her head, swallowing hard. "Okay. Dr. Brown will be in to see you in a few minutes."

"Thanks," she choked out.

"Rest your voice," Tom said quietly. He felt completely helpless. Jude was hurting and he couldn't do anything about it. It had to be the worst feeling in the world. They stayed quiet after June left, neither of them knowing what to say to the other.

Minutes later, a knock on the door broke the silence. A older doctor stuck his head in the door, smiling. "Hey, there, Jude! I hear we're not feeling so great." She shook her head. "Those antibiotics not helping?"

"No," she whispered.

"Okay. Well...Let's swab your throat and we'll send it in for testing, okay? Find out what's wrong." Jude nodded and Dr. Brown grabbed a tool from a bucket behind him. Jude opened her mouth wide and he swabbed the back of her throat. She coughed gently and Dr. Brown chuckled. "Just rest your voice for now. We'll get back to you in a few days."

Tom stood and held out his hand. "Thanks, Dr. Brown."

The doctor shook his hand and smiled at him. "Take good care of her!"

"Will do." Dr. Brown nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Jude sighed, rough coughs shaking her small frame. Tom wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "You'll be fine, girl. I promise."

---

A/N – Did we like it? Heh. **180** reviews for the next update!-JQ-


	13. Not This Time

A/N – Alright, guys. Thanks forall the love!Here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

---

**Chapter Thirteen…Not This Time**

---

Sadie groaned and settled deeper into the couch. It was already 8:30 and Mitchem still hadn't picked her up. He hadn't even called. Sadie was livid.

For tonight's date, she opted for a deep purple satin dress that barely fell to her thighs. It was a little extreme, but she wanted Mitchem to regret not talking to her for a week.

A hard knocking on her door startled her. Jumping up, she bolted for the door. She smoothed out her dress and opened the door slowly, trying to look less desperate.

"Sadie, I--" Mitchem started. He looked her up and down, a satisfied look crossing his face.

"Save it." She grabbed her coat and threw it on. "You better be an amazing cook."

"I brought these for you." Mitchem smiled at her and held out a shopping bag from Tiffany's. Her eyes widened as she opened the bag and pulled out a long black box.

"Mitchem…" Opening the box, she gasped. Inside was a diamond tennis bracelet. "You shouldn't…"

"Sorry I'm late," he muttered.

"I…I forgive you." Mitchem smiled at her.

"Good. Want some help putting that on?" She nodded and handed him the gift. Clasping it loosely around her wrist, he took her hand in his. "Glad you like it."

---

Mitchem sighed and sat down on his couch. Sadie settled in next to him, cuddling close. "That was nice. Thank you."

He looked over at her, an intense look burning behind his grey eyes. "Sadie Harrison, I like you."

"I like you too, Mitchem." He leaned over and pressed his lips gently against hers. Without another thought, Sadie opened her mouth, allowing him access. His tongue mixed with hers and she moaned quietly. He moved his hands up to her face, the two of them pulling each other as close as humanly possible.

With everything that had been going on in the past couple of weeks, she needed this. She needed a break from planning funerals. And calling relatives. She needed a release.

Everything left her mind and all she could think about was Mitchem. And how wonderful it felt to feel loved. Or at least wanted.

Mitchem's hands wandered down to her waist then to her upper thigh, slipping under the soft fabric of her dress. And Sadie didn't protest. How could she?

---

Jude busied herself in the kitchen, wiping the table and counters, washing dishes. Anything to take her mind off of the phone call she was supposed to be getting today. The doctor office had called and left a message yesterday, saying the results would be back today. And she had been a nervous wreck ever since.

Tom set his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, another bout of coughs coming on. "God, Tommy! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," he muttered, recoiling at her sudden anger. "Look, Jude. I know you're worried about this, but we can get through this together."

She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she choked out.

Tom melted, pulling her close to him. "It's okay…We're okay…"

Suddenly, Jude's cell phone erupted with "White Lines" and the two of them jumped. "This is it," she muttered, grabbing it from the table. Flipping it open, she took a deep breath. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Jude Harrison?" a deep voice asked.

"This is her," she said, voice getting raspier by the second.

"This is Doctor Brown. Your test results are in. We'd like you to come in to discuss them. Would that be possible?"

Jude's throat tightened. "I…Yes."

"Maybe tomorrow?" Her doctor was fairly pleasant, and Jude hoped that was a good sign.

"Tonight's fine." She was desperate. Very desperate.

Dr. Brown was silent for a moment. "Well, we're closing down here. But you can come in if you'd like."

"Thank you." Jude hung up the phone and looked at Tom, whose eyes were filled with concern. "We can go now."

---

Sadie tugged on Mitchem's belt, loosening it. His mouth moved to her neck, nibbling lightly. She pressed her body against his.

Sean Paul's voice drifted into her ears and Mitchem pulled back from her in confusion. He took a few deep breaths, running his hands through his hair. "What is that?"

"My phone," she muttered, reaching into her purse and checking her caller ID. Disconnecting the call, she threw her phone back on the floor. "No one important." She gave Mitchem a smoldering look before kissing him hungrily.

---

Kwest sighed and set his phone down. Sadie wasn't answering at home or on her cell phone and he was starting to worry.

He wasn't sure why he had taken up such an interest in her. Maybe it was because she was hurting and he wanted to play Prince Charming. Maybe he had always felt like this, but her mother's death had brought it out. He didn't know.

All he knew was that he wanted to make her feel good. And that he would do whatever he could for her. But he hadn't talked to her since that day he had dropped her off at home. Not that he hadn't picked up the phone a million times and hung it up. Tonight was the first time he'd actually dialed. And now that she wasn't picking up, he was disappointed.

And slightly worried.

---

Tom pulled his Viper into the doctor's office parking lot and put it into park. "You ready?" Jude nodded and got out, walking inside. Glancing around, she walked nervously up the steps. Tom materialized behind her, setting a reassuring hand on the small of her back. "You'll be fine."

Dr. Brown was waiting for them in the office and quickly ushered them over to the chairs. Tom sat down next to him, while Jude opted to stand. It was easier to pace.

"Jude, your test results came back," he began, an unmistakable concern rising in his voice. "I'm afraid we'd found some cancerous cells…"

Everything went blank. Dr. Brown's words echoed in her mind. _Cancerous cells…cancerous cells…cancerous cells…_

It was the last thing she remembered before her world went black.

---

A/N – Okay, leave me feedback. **195** reviews for the next update!

And tell me which song "Not This Time" is from to get a preview!


	14. Is This My Lesson?

A/N – Thanks for everyone's support! It means a lot! I got 10 more reviews than I asked for! (heart) I love you guys! Here's chapter 14!

---

**Chapter Fourteen…Is This My Lesson?**

---

Jude was lost in oblivion. Her thoughts consumed her and she felt alone.

_Cancer? In my throat? Will I be able to sing again?_

A harsh voice in the back of her mind chided her, 'You haven't recorded in years. Why do you care?'

_I care. I always wanted to sing again. You knew that._

'But did you?'

_I did! That's not fair. Music was all that ever mattered to me. Of course I wanted to sing again. I was just helping Tommy with his career. I…I…_

'Yeah, yeah…keep telling yourself that…' The voice in the back of her mind faded, but the words stuck with her.

Keep telling yourself that… 

---

Sadie rolled over and looked at Mitchem asleep on his bed next to her. A still, calm look was on his face and she smiled.

This was how her life was supposed to be. Not what it had been. But now, with Mitchem, she could finally get back to her normal life. Without her whiny sister, dead mother, and funeral plans to deal with. Just her happiness and carefree life again.

"Hey…" Mitchem's deep voice startled her out of her thoughts. Her vision focused and she noticed he had a sad look behind his eyes.

"Hi…How are you?" she mumbled.

He smiled at her, sleep still on his face. "Fine, Sadie Harrison. How are you?"

"Good…"

"This was fun," he commented offhandedly.

She paused. "Yeah. It was."

Fun. That was the feeling she used to know so well. But now she was getting back there. Finally.

---

Jude's reality came back into focus and she groaned. It felt like someone had stomped on her head repeatedly.

"Jude?" Tom's soft voice floated to her ears and she looked over to her left, where he was holding her up. His one hand caressed her back comfortingly while the other was propping her up.

She moaned, trying to remember anything that had happened in the past few minutes. Glancing around, she remembered the doctor's office waiting room and sighed, memories of the fateful news drifting back to her. Clearing her throat, she asked throatily, "How long was I out?"

"A few minutes," Dr. Brown piped in, eyeing her nervously. "I'm sorry, Jude. I really am. But, your cancer might be benign and you'll be fine. But we need to do a biopsy and try to remove as much as we can. Just to be safe."

She shrugged and swallowed hard. "Whatever." She looked over at Tom, a steely mask forming behind her once cheerful blue eyes.

---

Kwest pulled his car into the Harrison's driveway, idling it and throwing on the emergency brake. Hopping out, he made his way over to the door. As he lifted his hand to knock, he paused.

_Why am I here? If Sadie wanted to talk to me, she'd call. If she wanted to see me, she knows where to find me._

_But it's Sadie._

He knocked on the door a few times, but got no response. He tried again, but there was nothing.

Kwest hung his head and made his way back to his car, settling into the driver's seat. But he couldn't bring himself to leave. Something in the back of his head was urging him to stay and fight for her. That she was worth it.

Torn between his heart and his brain, he did the only thing he could do. He turned off his engine and reclined his seat, waiting for her to return.

---

Sadie stayed in Mitchem's bed until the sun was shining bright outside his window. He had long since gotten up, but she felt safe and warm in his bed. He stuck his head inside his door. "I should get you home."

She nodded, not wanting this fairy tale to end. _But it doesn't have to end here_, she reminded herself, smiling. "Okay."

---

Mitchem pulled onto Sadie's street, driving slowly and enjoying the company. Sadie froze at the sight at her house, down a ways. "You can drop me off here. I have to ask my neighbor something," she said suddenly.

"Okay." Mitchem frowned at her, but stopped his car. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Thanks for last night." She smiled at him and leaned over, kissing him gently on the cheek. "Call me."

"I will," he insisted, as she got out of his car and started up a driveway. He watched her retreating back, shaking his head. "What am I getting myself into?"

---

Sadie walked slowly up her neighbor's driveway until she saw Mitchem's car disappear around the corner. Changing directions, she jogged to her house.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, rushing over to Kwest's driver-side door.

He locked eyes with her, relief flooding his expression. "You're okay?"

"I'd be better if you weren't ruining the end of my date, yeah," she muttered, breaking their eye contact. "Why are you here?"

"Waiting for you. I thought we could go out and get coffee?" He grinned at her, a hopeful look crossing his face.

"Look, I don't know if I gave you the wrong impression before. I'm glad you were there for me after my mom died. I appreciate it. But I'm fine now, so you don't have to be concerned anymore."

"It wasn't just concern, Sadie." He looked up at her, his gaze soft. "I really like you. I thought we had something."

"We barely even talk!" she groaned.

He frowned at her, starting his car in a huff. "Then you need to stop sending me mixed signals, Sadie. That's not fair."

Sadie scoffed. "No, Kwest. There were no mixed signals. They were all 'no's."

"I hope he makes you happy, Sadie. Whoever the jackass is." Without another word, he pulled his car out of her driveway and sped off down the road.

---

Sadie collapsed on her couch, exhaustion setting in.

Who did Kwest think he was? Just showing up at her house uninvited and demanding more than she was willing to give. That wasn't fair.

A loud ringing made her jump. Reaching for the phone, she turned it on. "Hello?"

"Sadie Harrison." Mitchem's deep voice made her smile. "You told me to call."

"And that you did. How are you?"

"Sad since you left." His charm was enough to make a girl faint.

"I had fun last night," she said, hoping he felt the same.

"Me too." He chuckled and she wished she could see him again. "So, tomorrow? Your place this time?"

Sadie smiled to herself. "You read my mind."

---

Tom pulled his Viper into his apartment complex's parking lot, shutting off the engine. He and Jude had ridden home in silence and it seemed like nothing was going to break it.

Dr. Brown had given her some pamphlets to go over before their meeting in two days. But all Jude had done with them so far was twist them into sweaty messes.

Tom wasn't sure what to do. This was big. He admitted that, at least. But he knew that if Jude could just open up and lean on him, things would be easier to deal with—for both of them.

He looked over at her, setting a hand on her shoulder. She didn't shrug him off this time. That was a step.

"Jude, we'll be fine," he assured her, rubbing her back gently.

She glared at him, gaze icy. She cleared her throat before speaking, "No. _You'll_ be fine. You're not the one with cancer."

Before Tom could respond, Jude was out his door, slamming it behind her. He sank into his seat and sighed, tears forming in his eyes. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

---

A/N – Did we like? **220** reviews for the next installment! Tell me what song "Is This My Lesson?" is from to get a preview!

-JQ-


	15. I Can't Stand On My Own

A/N – Alright! Here's the next chapter! Thanks for all the continued support! It means the world to me!

---

**Chapter Fifteen…I Can't Stand On My Own**

---

Sadie sighed, for once completely content with her life. She had always had fun. She always liked how things were going. But now, she was really happy. And for the life of her, she couldn't ever remember feeling _this_ good.

But her happiness faded slowly, remembering how she had treated Kwest earlier. He had caught her off-guard. She hadn't really expected to see him again right now. Not when things were going so well with Mitchem.

True, she'd always had a thing for Kwest. He had been there for here when no one else was. And that was nice. But she didn't need that comfort anymore. She had Mitchem for that. Even if he had no idea that her mother had just died. She just wanted to leave that part of her life behind. Forever.

She couldn't do that with Kwest. But she _could_ do that with Mitchem. And that's exactly what she planned to do.

---

Jude hurried into Tom's bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. It was her only sanctuary away from Tom. She loved him--more than life. Hell, they were finally engaged. But she couldn't deal with his support.

He said he understood her and was going to be there for her. But how could she let him get close to her? How could she let him marry her? She was just going to die anyway. What was the point?

She could hear him enter his apartment, slamming the front door behind him. "Jude!" he screamed, anger rising in him. "Jude! Get out here now!"

She couldn't face him. Not after how she treated him. How could he still love her?

"Jude! Goddamn it! Get out here now!" He pounded his fist on the bathroom door and she jumped. Slipping over to the door, she unlocked it slowly, fearing this confrontation. "Jude, if you don't—"

She opened the door, but refused to meet his eyes. "Tommy, I…" She coughed loudly, tears beginning their trail down her cheeks.

"Jude…" His voice was much softer now. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, hugging her tightly. "I know you don't believe me, but I'm here for you."

"Tommy, what if I never sing again?" she choked out.

"Then you don't sing again! It's not the end of the world." Tom was losing control of his emotions. He wanted to stand strong for her—be her tower. But she was making it so difficult.

"What if…what if I die?" she asked bluntly.

"Jude, don't you dare think like that," he scolded, frowning at her. "You're strong. You'll get through this."

She choked back a sob. "I'm not strong, Tommy. I can't do this."

"We can do this, Jude. I promise." He kissed the top of her head. "We'll do this together."

---

Kwest was fuming. No matter what he did, he was invisible to her. He comforted her. He was there for her when she needed it. And gone when she didn't.

But none of that mattered. She was still selfish and conceited. And he was getting sick and tired of it. Everyone told him that he was a good guy.

Well, if he was such a good guy, why did the one girl he cared about not want him around? If he was so great, why was he alone and miserable?

But again, none of that mattered. What mattered was that even after this, he still wanted her. He wanted her more than ever. But he could see inside her. He could see that she was pushing all of this away. And in the end, that would come back to hurt her.

All Kwest hoped was that she needed him when it did.

---

A/N – That's it for now. **235** reviews for the next update! Tell me what song "I Can't Stand On My Own" is from to get a preview!


	16. I've Nearly Lost My Mind

A/N - Thanks for all the support, you guys. It really makes my day! Here's sixteen!

---

**Chapter Sixteen…I've Nearly Lost My Mind**

---

Jude sighed and relaxed her body into Tom's. "Tommy…"

"Yeah, Jude…?" The two of them had been cuddled close in silence all morning, neither of them wanting to move, or talk for that matter. It was almost noon and this was the first words either of them had spoken since last night.

She coughed, sighing. "I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Shhh…save your voice." Tom kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. I promise."

"I love you, Tommy." He smiled down at her.

"I love you, too, Jude."

---

Sadie fluffed her hair, starting to wish she had put it up. Did Mitchem like it up or down? Shrugging, she glanced at the clock. 6:58.

Two more minutes until he was late. And he had promised to be on time.

"_I promise, Sadie. On time. Early, if I can swing it." Mitchem's smooth voice drifted through the phone._

_Sadie giggled. "Okay. You promised. Hey, what do you think about going out?"_

"_I guess…Sure…"_

A soft knocking on her door brought her out of her reverie. Gliding over to it, she opened the door swiftly.

"Hello, beautiful," Mitchem grinned, holding out a folder of papers. She eyed him curiously, taking her gift.

"These don't look like flowers."

"The script. For the pilot. Sorry it took so long. The writers were fixing some things."

She nodded. "Oh, it's fine. Thanks."

Mitchem held out his arm. "Ready to go?"

"Of course."

---

Kwest was at the soundboard in Studio C, glad to finally be alone. Today had been hectic enough with his explanations, "Yes, I am eating." "Yes, I'm fine." But Mason had a sore throat and G Major was down another artist. He pulled a set of headphones on one ear, fiddling with some controls on the board.

"Kwest?" A female voice asking his name startled him.

Spinning around, he met Portia's eyes. "Hey…"

She cocked her head to the side. "You okay?"

"Yeah…" Portia gave him a pointed look. "Really. I'm okay."

"Kwest, you've been moping around all day."

"I'm fine," he insisted. She sighed.

"Okay. Hint taken." Kwest turned back around and focused on the board, wishing he was alone again. Portia's next question caught him off guard. "You want to go out?"

Kwest turned around slowly, raising his eyebrows at her. "Excuse me?"

"Just dinner between friends." Kwest paused, taking this all in. "I'll pay," she added in a singsong voice.

Kwest laughed. "Okay…"

---

Mitchem and Sadie settled into their regular seats in the back. The waiter didn't even bother to hand them menus--he already knew what they were going to order.

"This is nice," Sadie commented, grinning at her date.

"It's the same as every other night," he reminded her, with a slight frown.

"I know…" They lapsed into a silence, Sadie's feelings a little bruised. Her eyes wandered around the little restaurant, settling on the door. And she couldn't take her eyes off it.

Portia and Kwest were standing by the maitre-de, scanning the place for an open seat. "No, not now."

Mitchem glanced up from his hands. "What was that?"

"Nothing. We have to go." She stood, reaching for her coat on the back of her chair. "Come on."

He followed her gaze, a smirk forming on his lips. "An ex-boyfriend? I'll kick his ass for you, if you want."

Sadie frowned. "He's not an ex-boyfriend. I just don't want to see him." She reached for her coat again, but Mitchem grabbed her wrist.

She looked down at him, but he refused to let go. "I don't care _who_ he is. I'm not going to let him ruin our night." Sadie sighed and sat back down. Mitchem loosened his grip on her. "Thank you."

She relaxed a little, realizing how stupid she must have looked. "Sorry."

The two of them lapsed back into their silence, this time a bit more comfortably. But Sadie's inner peace didn't last long. She noticed Portia and Kwest with the maitre-de again. This time, she was pointing in their direction. Sadie glanced around and gulped. A table had just emptied next to them.

_Oh, please. Not over here. Anywhere but here._

But Sadie's silent pleas were pointless. The three of them were headed this way. She glanced up at Mitchem, wondering how he'd take another escape attempt.

_Not a good idea._

Turning her attention back to the two of them, she saw Portia lean over and whisper something in Kwest's ear. He nodded and she headed in the opposite direction.Sadie could hear Kwest's voice over the entire crowd.

"I can get to the seat just fine by myself. Just come back when my date comes back." The maitre-de frowned, clearly offended. But she left him alone without so much as another word.

And now Kwest was on his way over to her.

---

Kwest saw Sadie and Mitchem. He wasn't blind. And besides, his Sadie-Radar had gone off halfway down the road. As he made his way over to the empty table, he spotted their entwined hands and he felt the jealousy rising in him.

_This is why she's ignoring me? This lowlife?_

Before he knew what he was doing, his mouth was open, and words he had been trying to suppress were flying from his mouth, "Is this why you haven't been retuning my phone calls?"

Sadie looked up and him and he saw her face visibly pale. "Kwest, leave me alone."

Mitchem lifted his hand, hoping to stop this situation before it started. "Look pal, we're just trying to enjoy our dinner here--"

Kwest spun around, glaring at Sadie's date. "I'm not your 'pal,' so don't _ever_ call me that again." His voice held an obvious warning.

Mitchem's face hardened. "Okay, fine. But can't you see she doesn't want to talk to you?"

Kwest faced Sadie, ignoring her date. "I know you don't mean it. You're just hurting. But I'm here for you, just like I was at the hospital. Remember that? I can do that again. Whenever you need it. I _want_ to."

Mitchem frowned. "What is he talking about, Sadie? When were you hurting? What hospital?"

"Nothing," Sadie insisted, glowering at Kwest. "Just drop it, Kwest, okay?"

His face softened at her anger. "Sadie, you need me. You know it and I know it. Please…"

"Kwest, stop it."

Mitchem stood up quickly and leaned in Kwest's face, gripping the collar of his shirt tightly. "Look, man. I don't know what's going on. But she said 'stop it'."

"You do _not_ want to be this close to me right now," he growled.

"And why is that?" he taunted. Kwest swung a fist up, landing a punch square in Mitchem's jaw. Sadie's date stumbled backwards from the force, his hand leaving Kwest's shirt and flying to his face's rescue.

Sadie jumped up in shock. Before she could do anything, Mitchem lunged for the other man, throwing punches that landed in air. "Kwest! Stop!" she screamed, tugging the two of them apart.

Another pair of arms joined the mix and Sadie turned enough to see Portia's dark arms prying the two men apart. "What's going on?"

Before she could answer, she heard footsteps thudding over to the brawl and two pairs of strong arms pulled everyone away from each other. Sadie's eyes darted around. Two waiters were the ones to break it up.

One waiter grabbed Kwest by the neck and pushed him into a chair, while the other waiter ushered Mitchem to the kitchen doors where a waitress was waiting with ice.

The owner of the restaurant rushed over, red in the face, pointing at Kwest and Portia. "You two! Out!" Kwest grunted and stalked out the door without another word, Portia following in his wake.

---

Sadie eyed Mitchem concerned. He was icing down his chin and he hadn't said a word. "Here, let me check it," she offered, reaching out and touching the ice.

He shrugged her away. "Who the hell _is_ this guy, anyway? To think he can do something like this to me!"

"He's…" Sadie sighed. "He's Kwest."

---

A/N - Sorry there wasn't too much Jommy this chapter. This one was kinda centered around Kwest and Sadie…which is quickly developing into a nice subplot, if I might say so myself. I love messing with Mitchem and Sadie.

**250** reviews for the next chapter!


	17. Giving In

A/N – I didn't get my reviews, but I got 2 chapters done. Love me! Don't forget to leave me a review for this one...!

---

**Chapter Seventeen…Giving In**

---

"I should tell Sadie," Jude muttered under her breath. Tom popped his head in his bedroom door.

"What was that?"

She cleared her throat. "Sadie…She doesn't know about…_me_, yet. I should tell her."

He smiled sadly at her. "You two need to talk, Jude."

"I know…It's just…Mitchem?" Jude coughed lightly, sighing. "Did you hear from the doctor since my visit?"

"No, but he said if you whisper, you should be fine," he reminded her. She nodded. "Let me go make you some hot chocolate, okay?" Before she could argue, he was back out the door and she could hear him banging around the kitchen. She smiled to herself.

They had spent the entire day yesterday together in his studio, Tom singing and Jude working the board. Her happiness from being with him had quickly faded watching him sing. Would she ever be able to sing again? The doctor wasn't sure. And, right now, neither was she.

She sighed. Tom deserved better than this. He deserved better than her. He always had.

Sure, she loved him. And she knew he loved her. If he didn't, he wouldn't have fought for her like he did. But she could be dying. And Tom deserved better than her cancer.

"Jude?" Tom's soft voice brought her out of her head. He was kneeling in front of his bed, steaming mug in hand and a concerned look on his face. "You okay?"

Her eyes welled up in tears. "Tommy…"

He moved up next to her, setting the hot chocolate on the table next to the bed. "Jude, girl, what's wrong?"

"Tommy, we can't get married," she choked out, making sure to whisper.

Tom frowned at her. "What do you mean? Of course we can. And we are. You said 'yes'."

Her face fell, wishing this conversation would go better. "I know I did, but…"

Tom took her hands in his, staring intently at her. "No, 'but's, Jude. Do you love me?"

"Tommy, you know I do." His face softened.

"Then what's wrong?"

"Tommy, I'm gonna die. Just like my mom."

"Jude—"

"No, and I deserve it! Tommy, she killed herself because of me. It's only right that I die." Tom gripped her hands tightly.

"Don't you _ever_ say that, Jude. Your mom's death was unfortunate, but it was _not_ your fault. You need to admit that, or you'll never move on."

Fresh tears poured from her eyes and she choked back sobs. "Tommy, I haven't even planned her funeral yet. They keep calling me, but I…I…I can't do it!"

"You need Sadie, Jude," he said matter-of-factly, hoping she wouldn't get even more upset at the blunt truth. But he was sick of seeing her hurt. Sadie needed Jude and Jude needed Sadie. But both of them were too stubborn to admit it.

Jude wiped her eyes defiantly. "She won't even talk to me. What's the point?"

"If I get her to talk to you, will you talk to her?" he asked, loosening his hold on her.

"Yes…"

"Okay, then…" He took a deep breath. "Drink your cocoa and rest your voice."

---

Kwest idled his car on the road next to the Harrisons' driveway, setting his emergency brake. He knew he shouldn't be here. Not after the scene he had caused last night. But he had to see her.

Because, even after all of this, he still wanted to hold her. He wanted to make her smile and remember everything good about her mom. Because he knew that's what she needed. Because he knew what she _didn't_ need was a meaningless fling with some guy she had just met. Because when that was over, she would feel even emptier than she did before she had gotten herself tangled up in that.

Because he loved her. No matter what. And he hated himself for it. Because he knew that unless Sadie let herself love him back, he was just going to hurt him. More than she had already done.

Getting out of his car, he walked slowly up to her front door, eyes on the ground, and knocked.

---

Sadie heard the knock and sighed. "If this is one of those stupid Bible kids, I'm gonna kill them. I don't care if I go to Hell. They will too for making me move…" Groaning, she got up from her couch and opened the door slowly.

---

Kwest looked up as the door was opened, holding his breath. Sadie's face twisted in anger and she started to close to door.

"No, wait!" he insisted, reaching out and stopping her. "Please."

"Kwest, why would I talk to you? You ruined my date last night. And Mitchem won't even call me back."

"Then maybe I did you a favor." She gave him a look and he sighed. "Okay, sorry, sorry. Look, please. Just let me come in and talk to you."

Sadie paused. "Fine. But this better be good."

---

Mitchem dumped some ice into a small glass, pouring some rum. He sighed deeply and settled himself into his couch. He took a long swig from his glass, losing himself in thought.

_God, I was such an ass to Sadie. She didn't sucker-punch me. That damn guy did. I better go over and talk to her…_

Finishing his drink, he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

---

Sadie shut the door behind her, turning to face Kwest. "Look, Sadie. I know I screwed up, but you have to understand. Mitchem…he's not good for you. You know that."

She held up her hand, silencing him. "Kwest, if you're just going to insult him, then leave. I don't have time for this…"

"Sadie, please…" Kwest walked over to her, grabbing both of her hands in his. "Do you remember the hospital? Do you remember what you said?"

She tugged her hands free and he sighed. "Kwest…"

"You said 'You're the best' to me. I'm not making this up." Reaching up, he touched her cheek. "Sadie…" His voice came out wispy.

"Kwest," she breathed, swallowing hard. Before she could say another word, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers forcefully, kissing her hungrily.

He had waited to long to do this. Nothing was going to stop him now.

---

Mitchem pulled his car into Sadie's driveway, hopping out. He smiled with pride. He had never done this for a girl. He had always left it up to them to apologize and come crawling back.

"I must be getting soft," he mumbled, walking up the driveway to her door. He reached up to knock and then stopped. "She'd love this surprise…"

Gripping the handle, he turned it slowly, wanting to catch her completely off-guard. That would make it much easier for her to forgive him. He slid the door open quietly, his eyes widening.

The guy who had punched him had his hands on Sadie's face. Or was it his own face? Who knew. Their bodies were pressed so close together Mitchem couldn't tell where hers ended and his began.

"Sadie…?"

---

A/N – Okay, now you Swest fans can't hate me! Feedback is appreciated!


	18. Drag You Down

A/N – Here's Part 2 of the Double-Update! Enjoy!

---

**Chapter Eighteen…Drag You Down**

---

Sadie pulled back from Kwest, eyes glued on Mitchem's. His voice was soft and she could feel his anger pulsating from his body. "Sadie…" Without anything else to say, he shook his head and walked back out the door.

"Mitchem, please." Tugging herself free from Kwest, she rushed out the door after him. "Wait, please!" She reached out and grabbed his arm, holding tight.

He spun around, glaring at her. "Sadie, I just caught you kissing the moron who sucker-punched me yesterday! What do you have left to say to me!"

"I…Mitchem… It didn't mean anything. He kissed me and I…"

"You stuck your tongue down his throat. End of story," he spat, pulling free of her grip. "Sadie, just go back to him and leave me alone."

"No, Mitchem…Please…" Her voice cracked and she felt tears stinging her eyes. "I promise. It meant nothing. He means nothing." He was silent for a moment, watching her.

But like everything else in her past, Sadie always got what she wanted. And she wanted Mitchem.

"Sadie, we'll talk about this later, okay?" She nodded and smiled weakly at him. "I'll call you." Before she could respond, he was in his car and out of her driveway, down the road.

"Sadie…" She turned at the mention of her name and her face hardened. She had forgotten about Kwest in all of this. But her anger returned with the realization that Mitchem could have just as easily walked away instead of agreeing to talk it out. Then, everything would have been Kwest's fault.

"Get out. Go home and get out my life." Pointing to the road, she waited for him to move.

Kwest's face fell. "Sadie, no…"

"Get out," she repeated.

Kwest sighed, realizing she meant it. Before, he had hoped that deep down her feelings for him had been real. That she had needed him and it hadn't been only a moment of weakness. And even when she turned him away and said she wanted to be with Mitchem, he had hoped that in the end, she would realize that he was there for her. And that he loved her.

But after this moment, he realized that everything was fake. Sadie was fake. Mitchem was fake. Feelings and love were fake. Life was fake. And there was nothing he—or anybody else—could do about it.

"I hope he makes you happy," Kwest whispered as he passed her, sliding into his driver's seat and speeding off down the road.

---

Tom shut the door to his bedroom, sighing. Jude was fast asleep and it was only two in the afternoon. He should probably call the doctor and make sure this was normal. Of course, he had just calmed her down after her panic attack, but he was worried about her.

They were scheduled for an appointment tomorrow morning to go over options, but he had been avoiding the topic with her. Whenever the two of them were just quiet and alone, they were fine. But the second he brought up her illness and he wanted to talk about how she was feeling, she shut him down and cried and yelled.

Tom felt lost. He felt beyond lost.

Reaching for his cell phone, he dialed a number from memory.

---

Sadie stepped in the door, shutting it behind her. That was _not_ how she had expected Kwest's visit to go. She had fully expected him to show up and apologize and for her to scream and shut him down. Then she had expected him to whine and cry and then she would kick him out.

Instead, she had ended up having the most romantic and passionate kiss of her life. Now _that_ she hadn't been expecting.

The phone rang next to her and she glanced at the Caller ID.

_Tom Quincy_

Sadie raised her eyebrow, intrigued, and pressed 'talk.' "Hello?"

"It's Tom," he greeted her and she chuckled to herself. "I need you to come by my apartment."

"What for?"

"Jude."

She groaned. _Of course. Everything is always about Jude._

"Don't be like that, Sadie. She needs you."

Sadie was silent for a moment. "Fine. But can I bring some backup? She has you…"

"Okay," Tom muttered.

"See you in a few."

---

Tom knocked on his bedroom door and smiled at Jude's mumbling voice. He opened the door a crack and stuck his head in. "Sadie will be here in a few minutes. You might want to get ready."

She sat up, an utterly shocked look on her face. "Sadie? Here? But…how?"

Tom smirked at her sudden happiness. "Don't question miracles. Just get up."

---

Sadie had called the only person she knew would back her up no matter what. "You're lucky I forgive easily," Mitchem had commented when he picked her up.

"I know." Sadie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. The two of them had driven to Tom's apartment in silence. When Mitchem parked on the side of the road, they both walked up to the door and waited to be buzzed in.

Tom's deep voice crackled through the box. "Come on up. We're waiting." Mitchem raised his eyebrows.

"Who's 'we'?"

"My sister and her boyfriend." Sadie walked in the door, heading up the stairs.

"Your sister?" Mitchem glanced up at her as he thought back to Jude.

---

"She's coming up," Tom announced to no one in particular. Jude was sitting right next to him when he buzzed them up.

A soft knock echoed through the thick wood and Tom jumped up to answer it. Opening the door slowly, he nodded at their visitor. "Come in."

Jude braced herself for her sister. They hadn't spoken in over a week and she wasn't sure if she had the strength to confront her--not after everything that had happened.

Standing, she turned to face Sadie, gasping. "Mitchem," she breathed, eyes wide. "What—what are you doing here?"

Sadie wrapped an arm around his waist, but Mitchem shrugged her off, obviously uncomfortable. "He's here for me, Jude."

"No…no…" Jude shook her head, hoping this was all a bad dream. "This is…this is not how this was supposed to go…"

Sadie crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm here to listen. If you want to talk, go ahead and talk."

Jude took a deep breath, reminding herself to whisper. "Sadie, I need your help. I need you to heal and I need you to help me plan Mom's funeral."

"Funeral?" Mitchem coughed. "What funeral?"

She gave her younger sister a look. "Jude, I offered."

"I know. And I thought I could do it alone, but I can't…"

Sadie could feel her wall breaking down. "What changed?"

"A lot of things…" She motioned toward her sister's guest and sighed.

Mitchem raised his hands in defense. "Leave me out of this."

"But you're a part of it now," Tom reminded him.

Mitchem glared at the other man. _This is crazy! I didn't sign up for this! _"I didn't ask to be! I just wanted to sleep with Sadie!"

The room fell silent. Sadie turned to face him. "Excuse me?"

"Look, Sadie. I'm sorry. But, this is too much." Without another word, Mitchem shook his head and walked out the door.

Sadie faced her sister, glaring. "This is all your fault. Stop ruining my life!"

"Sadie, I have cancer!" she blurted out, voice raspy. The older Harrison shook her head.

"No. Not this time. I'm through. I'm through with this and I'm through with you!" Sadie scoffed, rushing out the door and slamming it behind her.

---

A/N – Alright, it's done. Leave me feedback!

**275** reviews for the next update! Tell me what song "Drag You Down" is from to get a preview!


	19. All the Love We Make

A/N – Well, guys, here's chapter nineteen! Hope you enjoy. This one is for DestanyMitchell, without whom you guys wouldn't have this chapter! Send her some love and go check out her awesome fics!

---

**Chapter Nineteen…All the Love We Make**

---

Jude gaped at the empty landing where her sister had been moments ago. "Jude?" Tom's delicate voice broke into her mind and she choked back a sob, collapsing into his warm body.

She lowered her voice to a whisper, regretting ever having raised her voice with Sadie. "Tommy, I lost my dad, my mom, and my sister. What's next?"

"Jude," he muttered, kissing her forehead. "I know it seems hard, but I'm here for you, okay? We can do this together, alright?"

She nodded into his chest. "Okay." Drying her eyes on the thin fabric of his shirt, she realized that he was right. If the two of them stuck together, she would be fine.

---

Sadie stepped out onto the driveway, sighing. Oh, right. Her ride home had just admitted that the only reason he was hanging around was to sleep with her, then walked out of her life—probably forever.

Great. She finally had everything going right, and now she was back at square one. Except—had Jude said she had cancer? Or was she just trying to get some sympathy?

Sadie pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number from memory. A deep voice answered, "Hello?"

"Hi. I'm really sorry, okay? I'm stuck at Tommy's. Can you come get me?" she asked hopefully.

She could hear him thinking over the phone. "Yeah. I'll be there in a few."

"Thanks," she muttered, flipping her phone shut. Taking a deep breath, she slunk back against a tree. "What is wrong with me?"

---

Tom shut his bedroom door, heading for his couch. Jude was asleep again, this time from utter exhaustion. That had to be better than crying yourself to sleep or claiming to be tired from a long day of lying around and doing nothing.

At least this time, she was worn out for a reason. And tomorrow, they would go to the doctor's and figure out what their options were. They had to battle this thing and Tom knew it would take her strength and his love to beat it.

But they had both of those things as long as they had each other.

---

Sadie spotted his car driving down the road and she smiled to herself. How stupid could she be? That attraction she'd been looking for? That special thing she needed to move on from her mom's death? It'd been waiting in front of her eyes this entire time.

But the real question was how badly had she screwed things up? Was he still going to want to be with her? Or had she hurt him that bad? He was here, wasn't he?

As he pulled up to the curb, she lowered her gaze, ashamed to look at him. "Hey, Kwest."

"Sadie," he greeted, voice cold, opening his passenger door for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, slipping in. "I really mean it. Thanks."

"No problem." He pulled the car into the road, an uncomfortable silence settling in the car.

"Look, Kwest." Sadie turned to face him, but he didn't even glance away from the road. "Can you pull over for a minute? We need to talk."

She could feel the tension as he slowed the car and pulled off into a dead end road, putting the car in park. "Go ahead. I'm listening."

"Kwest," she started, readjusting herself. "I am really sorry. For everything—how I've been treating you…I really am. You are the sweetest guy I've ever met and that…that scares me…"

He stared at her intently. "Why?"

"Because…for the first time in a long time…I might actually let my guard down and care about someone." She looked him in the eyes, her apprehension showing. "Kwest, I really like you."

"I like you too, Sadie," he mumbled, locking eyes with her.

"Good." Sadie leaned over, pressing her lips tentatively against Kwest's. He tensed up a bit and she started to pull away.

"No," he breathed into her mouth, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. He tugged her closer and deepened the kiss, every thought except her fruity scent left his mind.

---

Tom glanced at his clock and sighed. "Time to go to bed," he muttered, heading for his bedroom. Opening the door, he smiled. Jude was sprawled completely across his bed, her soft snoring filling the room.

"God, I love this woman," he whispered, tiptoeing over to his side of the bed. Sliding Jude over a bit, he slid in, wrapping an arm around her sleeping body.

She groaned, cuddling up next to him, and he smirked. "We're gonna be just fine."

---

AN – Done! Now wasn't that cute?

**294** reviews for Ch. 20! Tell me what song "All the Love We Make" is from to get a preview!


	20. Do You Really Wanna Know?

A/N – Well, guys. Thanks for the continued support, everyone! Forgive any mistakes. This chapter was pretty hard to write. I did my research, but I apologize for any mistakes.

---

**Chapter Twenty…Do You Really Wanna Know?**

---

Tom stepped into his apartment, groaning. Darius had called him—emergency at G Major. Apparently, Mason has been scheduled to perform at the Vinyl Palace the night before, but had never showed up. No one had even heard from him since his sore throat last week.

Great. Just what Jude needed. More bad news. But Tom wasn't going to say a word—not until they had more information. Jude didn't need to get worked up if he was just out of cell phone range.

Tom walked into his kitchen, checking his calendar. His eyes widened. _Jude. Doc appoint. 10 am._ He glanced over at his clock, starting to worry. It was 9:38.

Rushing over to his bedroom door, he knocked loudly. "Jude, come on. You have to get up. We have a doctor's appointment in…20 minutes." He peeked inside the door. "Jude?"

His bed was empty.

Panic rising in his chest, he ran down the hall, screaming, "Jude! Jude! Where are you?" Tom stopped at the end of the hallway, the sound of her soft crying floating through the door to his studio. Sighing, he turned the knob, opening the door slowly. "Jude?"

She was sitting on the stool with her Gibson in hand, salty tears pouring from her eyes. "I can't sing," she choked out, eyes glued to her lap.

"Oh, girl." Tom walked over to her, setting her guitar on the ground and wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm never gonna be able to sing again, am I?" she asked, her voice breaking.

"Jude…You can't think about that. We just have to concentrate on getting you better, okay? We have a doctor's appointment that we're gonna be late for." He laughed a bit, kissing her forehead. "Come on." Grabbing her hand, he led her out of the studio, locking the door behind him.

---

Sadie pulled back from Kwest, questions in her eyes. He cocked his head to the side, looking at her nervously. "What is it?"

"It's just that…Kwest? Is this…real?"

He readjusted himself, resting his chin on his hands. "Is what real?"

She gestured between the two of them. "This. Us. What's going on?"

Kwest sighed. "Look, Sadie. I like you, alright? But if you're gonna freak out on me, we don't have to do this."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant…" She groaned, wondering how to say what she wanted. "I screw up a lot. You're not gonna give up on me, are you?"

He smiled at her. "Sadie, do you remember anything that's happened this past week? You really think anything can scare me away?"

She returned his smile. "I guess not."

---

Tom and Jude walked into the doctor's office, signing in and taking their seats in the waiting area. Tom rested his hand on her knee, and she took a deep breath.

"Jude Harrison?" The two of them looked up and saw a nurse standing in the open doorway, motioning them over.

"You'll be fine," he whispered reassuringly, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her through the door.

"Right in here," she ushered them into an exam room, placing her chart in the slot by the door. "Doctor Brown will be in shortly." Jude nodded, taking her place on the exam table, while Tom settled himself in the chair by the door.

"Jude?" Tom's voice startled her and she glanced over, relaxing at the sight of his calm face. "I love you."

"I love you too." She looked down, focusing on the ring sparkling in the fluorescent lights, and smiled. "Tommy?"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. For everything." He smiled warmly at her.

A soft knock at the door broke the moment and Doctor Brown poked his head in. "Jude, Tommy. How are you folks doing today?"

"Fine," Jude whispered, clearing her throat.

"You been taking care of her?" he asked the other man. Tom nodded, never taking his eyes off of Jude.

"Good, good," the doctor mumbled. "We're not in here for a check-up or anything, today. We're just here to go over some treatment options, okay? So you can relax your voice and throat a little bit while we go over the choices."

Jude nodded. "Okay."

"This is just your general information about throat cancer." Doctor Brown pulled out a packet of papers, handing one copy to Jude, one to Tom, and keeping one for himself. "We're gonna start with a surgery. Hopefully, that will get everything out the first time, but because the cancer is in your throat, this might be a little difficult."

Tom held up a hand. "How difficult?" he asked, worried.

The doctor shook his head. "Oh, it won't harm her, or anything. Just, when the cancer is in the throat, it's a little more difficult to remove it with surgery alone." Tom stayed silent. "Usually we have to start radiation therapy, and sometimes chemotherapy."

"What do you think we're going to have to do for Jude?" Tom asked, eyebrows furrowed.

Doctor Brown placed his hands in his lap. "Well, we're hoping for just surgery. But if that isn't successful, we'll probably only need the radiation." Jude's eyes widened and she could feel the tears sting to sting her eyes. "We can schedule the surgery for any time in the next couple days and we can have the results in a week."

Tom sighed. "Okay. Let's do that then. I can take her in whenever they're free."

"I can call the clinic now, if you want." The younger man nodded. "I'll be right back."

As the doctor left, Tom locked eyes with Jude. "You okay?"

"I guess," she whispered, choking back a sob. "I'm scared, Tommy."

Tom stood up, standing next to her on the table. "I know, girl. So am I."

"You are?" she squeaked.

"Of course I am." He pulled her close, taking a deep breath. "I'm scared you getting hurt. I'm scared of losing you."

Jude wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Tommy."

There was a soft knock on the door before Doctor Brown walked in, a sad smile on his face. "We can get her in for surgery tomorrow. At eleven in the morning."

Tom held on to Jude, resting his head on to top of hers. "Okay, we'll be there."

The doctor nodded. "There are a couple things you can do to get her ready for treatment. First, start eating only soft foods. Drink through straws and rest your voice as much as possible."

"We can do that," Tom said.

"Good."

A loud beeping echoed in the room and Tom reached in his pocket, pulling out his cell phone. "Sorry." He flipped it open. "Hello?"

Tom fell silent, his face cold, and Jude reached out, touching his arm. "What is it?"

"What do you mean, he's in the hospital?" Jude stomach dropped. "Okay, fine. Bye." He flipped his phone shut and looked at the other two in the room.

"Tommy, what's going on?" Jude asked, voice cracking.

Tom took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. "It's Mason. He's been in some sort of accident."

---

A/N – Did we like it? heh... **305 **reviews for the next update!


	21. Such a Long Road

A/N – Well, guys. All questions will be answered...!

---

**Chapter Twenty-One…Such a Long Road**

---

Jude felt her world come crashing down. Mason was in the hospital? But…how could that be? There had to be some mistake. She reached out and grabbed Tom's hand. "What happened?"

"Darius wouldn't say. He just said Mason's sister found him unconscious in his apartment this morning and they rushed him to the hospital." Tom rested his head on top of Jude's.

"Folks." Doctor Brown coughed uncomfortably. "We're done here, if you need to go."

"Thanks, Doctor." Tom shook his hand.

"Good luck at your surgery tomorrow, Jude." The three of them shared one last look before the doctor left and Jude and Tom were right behind.

---

Jude ran into the hospital waiting room, searching for anyone to help her find Mason. "I need someone!" she said in the loudest voice she could muster without killing her throat, pounding her fist on the front desk. Toronto Memorial Hospital was too big, in her opinion. She wished there was just a neon arrow pointing her to Mason's room. All she wanted to do was see her friend and make sure he was okay.

A nurse walked around the corner, an irritated look on her face. "Can I help you?"

"Uh, yeah. I'm looking for my friend, Mason Fox? He just came in this morning." Jude took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

"Let me check." The nurse sat down in her swivel chair, flipping through some papers. "Ah, yes. Next floor up, second door on the right."

"Thanks." Jude turned to leave, but the nurse grabbed her wrist.

"Miss. He can't have visitors right now. You can sit in the waiting room for now, but he can't have visitors for the next hour or so."

Jude felt the panic rising in her chest. "Why not?"

The nurse sighed, annoyed that she had to give her any more answers. "They just gave him his painkillers. He's a little out of it right now."

"Okay. Where can I wait?" Jude asked, losing patience. The nurse motioned to the empty waiting room behind her. "Thanks."

"Jude!" She turned at the sound of her voice. Tom was jogging over. "What's going on?"

"He just got his painkillers so we can't see him right now. At least that's what the friendly nurse over there told me." Jude pointed to the woman who was now filing her nails and ignoring them completely.

Tom shook his head, sighing. "What do you want to do? Wait here?"

"I guess." Jude shrugged. Tom slunk into a metal chair, burying his head in his hands. "I hope he's okay."

"Why can't I see him! He's my brother!" an unfamiliar voice shouted from the elevators. Jude and Tom both looked over and saw a woman shoving past a doctor, trying to get back into the elevator. "Mason!"

Jude perked up at the name, watching this woman intently. The doctor grabbed both her wrists, holding her tight. "Ma'am, please. Just go wait over there for an hour. Then you can see him, okay?"

Jude stood, walking over to the two of them. "Are you Mason's sister?" she asked quietly. At the sound of another voice whispering his name, the woman went stiff.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"Jude. I'm a friend of Mason's. We work together at G Major."

The woman smiled at her, tugging her arms free from the doctor's grip. "You're the one he sings with." She wrapped her arms around Jude, hugging her tightly. "I'm Flora, Mason's older sister."

"I…Nice to meet you." Jude pulled back a bit. "Would you like to sit with us?" Flora looked over to where she was pointing and noticed Tom watching them closely.

"Who's he?"

"Tom. He's my fiancé. And Mason's producer." Flora nodded and the two of them walked over to where Tom was sitting. Jude cleared her throat. "This is Flora, Mason's sister."

Tom stood and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Tom." She shook it, smiling warmly. "I'm gonna go get some coffee. Do you guys want some?" Both the woman shook their heads and he disappeared around the corner.

Jude collapsed in one of the metal chairs and Flora took the seat next to her, eyeing her intently. "Do you ever think Mason wishes he weren't gay?" Jude was a little shocked.

"What do you mean?"

Flora looked at the floor. "Like, do you wonder if he's thinking 'if I wasn't gay, I wouldn't be here right now'?" Jude raised her eyebrows.

"Flora…"

She ignored the younger woman. "I mean, I _hope_ he doesn't feel like that. He's always been really open, especially at home. He was really worried about moving to a big city. He was terrified he wasn't going to be accepted. But he seemed to really fit in here—I was proud. But then this happened and…it's like, he's back to square one."

Jude took a deep breath. "Flora, what happened?"

This stopped the older woman in her tracks. "You don't know what happened?" Jude shook her head. "Oh, my. Well, um…You do know Mase is gay, right?" she asked, with a laugh.

"Yeah…" Jude nodded, feeling the concern rising in her.

"Well, apparently, about a week ago, he went to that gay bar down the road from his apartment. And when he was leaving, a bunch of guys attacked him."

Jude gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. "But why?"

Flora looked up her. "Because they were ignorant and they hated what they didn't understand."

"You mean…they attacked him because he was gay?" she asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

"This happens all the time." Flora set a hand on Jude's knee. "That's why Mason was so afraid to live in a city."

"I can't believe this," Jude breathed, trying to absorb all of this. "But that was a week ago. Why is in the hospital now?"

Flora took a deep breath, running her hands through her hair. "I guess, he locked himself in his apartment after that. He wasn't hurt that bad, but he couldn't face anyone. He faked a sore throat and stopped going to work. Then last night, I called him and told him I was coming to visit. He said he had a gig last night and would be home late. Apparently, when he left for his show, those guys were waiting outside his apartment."

Jude's eyes widened. "No. Don't tell me…" She nodded, a sad look in her eyes.

"But this time, it was worse. They beat him bloody, took all his money and jewelry, and left him for dead. Somehow, he got back up in his apartment, because when I got there this morning, he was lying on the floor, unconscious."

"Oh, my god. How could this happen to poor Mason?" Jude moaned, burying her face in her hands, the tears stinging her eyes.

Tom walked into the waiting room, frowning when he saw the two women. Hurrying over, he set his cup on the table. "Jude?"

"They beat him up because he's gay," she muttered, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. Tom looked at Flora, who was wiping her own eyes.

"Flora? Is that what happened to Mason?" The older woman nodded, blinking back tears.

Jude swallowed hard, her voice coming out hoarse, "Tommy, I can't do this."

"Do what, Jude?"

"This. The cancer. The surgery. Mason. Everything." She sniffled, wiping her face on Tom's shirt.

Tom sighed. "Of course you can, Jude. Remember? I love you, and we're gonna get through this, okay?" He stole a look at Flora, who was looking at the floor, obviously uncomfortable. "Mason is gonna be okay. I promise."

The doctor who had been trying to restrain Flora earlier stepped out from around the corner, heading over to the group. He looked at them, an unreadable expression on his face. "Mason wants to see you."

---

A/N – See. I'm not _that_ evil. Mason will be okay. Hope you liked. Leave me some feedback!

doubleupdate, since i love you! Just go read! reviews are loved!


	22. You Thought You Had Me Worked Out

A/N – This time, the chapter title isn't about the plot. It's a message for you guys. ;)

It's a little short, but I had to end it when I did. You're not too mad are you? It's an update, right? You'll see why I ended it when I did… Enjoy!

---

**Chapter Twenty-Two…You Thought You Had Me Worked Out**

---

The group looked at each other, a different emotion on each of their faces. Tom's face was distraught. Flora's was a look of anxiousness. Jude's was crushed. They stood and made their way over the elevator, piling on. It was a short and silent trip to Mason's room.

"You go first," Jude mumbled to Flora, leaning on Tom for support. "I think he'd want to see you."

"He already saw me. You go," she insisted. "Really. Go on."

Jude looked up at Tom, who nodded. She took a deep breath. "Okay."

Tom kissed her lightly on the cheek. "You'll be fine."

Jude gave him a grateful smile before walking through the open doorway. Her hand flew to her mouth, a soft gasp escaping her lips. Her friend was lying on the bed, pale even against the white sheets. A gauze bandage was wrapped tightly around his head and bloodstains were evident. His left arm was in a hard cast and his right arm was strapped to numerous machines. But her gaze was fixed on his face. His left eye was swollen shut and bruises almost disguised his right eye. Scrapes and bruises were covering his skin.

Mason smiled his crooked grin and it broke Jude's heart. "Not quite the 'hello' I was looking for." She pressed her lips together, blinking back tears.

"How can you joke around right now?" she asked bitterly, moving to his side. "You're lying in a hospital, bruised from head to toe."

He cocked his head to the side, his genuine smile stretching across his battered face. "I have a warm bed, fresh food, and my friends and family. It's almost like being at a hotel, except without the Jacuzzi." He chuckled softly and Jude's heart tore in two.

She scrunched her brow together, a frown on her face. "How can you do that? How can you be so strong?"

"Jude…" he whispered, pulling her into a tight hug. "You're gonna be okay."

She sobbed into the thin fabric of his hospital gown. "What if I never sing again," she moaned.

"Then you weren't meant to sing," he said simply, rubbing her back reassuringly.

Jude pulled back, looking him in the eyes. "But…singing is all I've ever been."

"And now you're gonna be Tommy's wife. That's a whole new passion for you."

Jude raised an eyebrow at him. "You know?"

"Hun, it's G Major. Everyone knows." He laughed and Jude smiled self-consciously. "I'm happy for you. You two deserve it."

"Thanks, Mason."

"And it's about damn time!" He grinned wide at her. "You guys are perfect for each other. He needs someone to settle him down and you need someone who fires you up."

Jude gave him a thoughtful look. "When did you get so smart?"

He smirked. "Must've happened _after_ I got beaten into a bloody pulp."

---

Tom rested against the wall, hoping Jude was doing okay in there. They sounded like they were fine, but who knew anymore with her. Flora was in the cafeteria, trying to caffeinate herself. It was just him and his thoughts.

"Tom?" a familiar voice echoed down the empty hallway. He looked up, his eyes widening.

"Chaz?" His old friend strolled up, a dozen white roses in hand. God, he looked different. He was wearing distressed jeans with a black t-shirt, and his hair was shaggy, falling in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

He smiled, giving Tom a brief hug with his free arm. "Visiting a…friend. You?"

"Same. How you been?" _Wow. This is weird. I haven't seen Chaz in, what? Two years?_

"Great. Keeping busy."

"With?" What _had_ Chaz been up to? He hadn't been on the music scene in years.

Chaz shrugged, a grin on his face. "Someone serious."

"Really?" Since when did Chaz do 'serious'? "How serious?"

"Almost a year," he muttered offhandedly, shrugging like this wasn't a huge deal.

Tom raised his eyebrows in shock. "That's gotta be a Chaz record."

"Yeah…I mean—"

"Chazzy!" Flora shrieked from down the hall. Both men turned and looked as she bolted toward them. "Oh, my God! How long has it been?" She rushed over, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey, Flora. How are you?" He chuckled, returning the hug.

"Great. I mean, considering." Chaz nodded understandingly. "You?"

"Same. I mean, I was shocked to find out. I'd seen him, what? A few hours before?"

Tom furrowed his eyebrows. "Uh, you guys know each other?"

Flora smiled at Tom. "Of course we do! This is Chazzy, Mason's boyfriend."

---

A/N – heh. Leave me a review. Maz LOVE!

**330 **reviews for Ch. 23! Tell me what song "You Thought You Had Me Worked Out" is from to get a preview!


	23. All You Ever Had

A/N – Glad you liked the last one. Enjoy this one!

---

**Chapter Twenty-Three…All You Ever Had**

---

Tom's mouth hung open, his eyes wide in shock. He looked at Chaz, cocking his head to the side. "You and Mason?" His friend smiled shyly and glanced at the floor.

"Yeah, I mean—"

"Wow," he muttered, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Look, Tom. It's not that big a deal. You always knew…about me, right?" Tom had always had ideas. He's always wondered. But never once did he think, 'Yeah. Chaz is _definitely_ gay.'

"Uh…not really," he admitted, still feeling a little uncomfortable. "I mean, this is great though."

Chaz smiled warmly. "It is. Mason's wonderful. He's so sweet and caring. I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's weird."

Tom thought back, remembering how he first felt about Jude. Not knowing what love really was until he met her. He never wanted to settle down until her, and he never only wanted one girl before her. It was a scary, but amazing feeling. He hoped that's what Chaz felt for Mason. "Yeah, it's great, isn't it?"

"It is." Tom reached out and gave Chaz a brotherly hug.

Flora clapped her hands together, smiling at them. "Aww, look at you two! Tommy, if you weren't with Jude, I'd have to worry for poor Mason." The two men shared a look and then burst into laughter, taking a step away from each other.

Tom put his hands up in defense. "Don't worry, Flora. I love Jude."

"And I love Mason," Chaz added, a dreamy look in his eyes.

Tom smirked, eyeing his friend. "Hey, guess who's finally getting married?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You and Jude?" Chaz asked in disbelief and his friend nodded. "Congratulations, man. It's about damn time."

Tom chuckled. "That seems to be the general consensus."

---

Jude and Mason settled into a comfortable silence, both of them watching the news on the television. There wasn't really anything for them to say. They had reached an agreement, of sorts. Mason would remain strong and Jude would remain silent. It seemed to be working.

A soft knocking startled the two. Jude's eyes flew to the door and Mason looked up, smiling at his sister. "Hey, Flore."

"Hey, Mase. You have another visitor." Mason gave her a look and she motioned someone in.

"Chaz!" Mason exclaimed, his face lighting up.

"Chaz?" Jude raised her eyebrows, eyeing the newcomer suspiciously.

"Hey, Jude," he greeted, walking over to his boyfriend's side. "God, Mason. What happened to you?"

"I got beat up, didn't you hear?" he joked, smirking.

"Jude?" Flora waved her over, and she followed. "Tommy wants you. Out in the hallway." The two women shuffled out of the room, a perplexed look on her face.

"Flora, what's Chaz doing here?"

Mason's sister chuckled. "All you people who say you know my brother, you don't even know his boyfriend?"

"His _what_!" Jude exclaimed, voice raspy.

"Boyfriend. Chaz?" Flora shook her head. "You people."

---

Chaz sat in the chair next to Mason's hospital bed, eyeing his boyfriend. "Are you okay?" he asked tenderly, taking the young man's hand in his.

"I guess," he murmured.

"I wish I'd been there."

Mason gave him a pointed look. "What would you have done, Chaz?"

"I don't know." He sighed, resting back in the chair. "Things like this shouldn't happen. Especially not to you."

"Aww, are you getting soft on me now, Chaz?"

"I guess," he muttered. "Look. Mason. I'm not good at this. I'm not someone who settles down. I never have been. But I want to. With you. And it's scaring the hell out of me. I want to be there for you. I don't want things like this happen to you. I want to be able to protect you."

Mason titled his head a bit, lips pressed together. "Chaz…"

"I mean it, Mason. I want to be with you." He glanced up, locking eyes with his boyfriend. "Forever."

---

Jude and Flora walked into the waiting room down the hall, joining Tom. Jude walked over to him, throwing him a look that said 'Did you know Chaz was gay?' He shrugged and hugged her tightly.

Flora coughed, kind of uncomfortable. "You guys, I'm gonna run over to the restaurant across the street, you wanna come?"

Tom glanced at Jude, then nodded at Flora. "Sure. It'll be nice to get out of here. Jude's gotta get home soon anyway. We have…something to do in the morning."

"Cool. I'll go tell Mason. Be right back." Flora bounced off down the hall, disappearing in the door.

Jude sighed, leaning against Tom. "I'm not ready for tomorrow."

"You'll be fine," he reassured, kissing the top of her head. "You'll be fine."

---

A/N – Okay, what did we think?

**345 **reviews for the next update! Tell me what song "All You Ever Had" is from to get a preview!


End file.
